The Long Road
by cyke93
Summary: What if Nathan and Haley never fully made up during season 3? Their lives at the end and after high school and into college.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Road

Chapter 1

Background: Set in season 3, where time has moved pretty fast. By the time the time capsule video came out, it is already the end of the school year. The school shooting never occurred and Haley and Nathan are still on the rocks.

Authors Note: I mostly write X-Men fic, but I do watch OTH and when I got the first 3 seasons on DVD, I forgot how great the Nathan-Haley dynamic is. Enjoy, be kind and please review !

--

"Hey" Haley said softy. Nathan was on a bench outside overlooking the garden. She thought he looked so handsome in his tuxedo.

"Hey." Nathan replied, standing up quickly. He was at a loss of words over seeing how beautiful Haley looked tonight. But he knew Haley would be upset with what he said on the video and that she avoided him. He was happy to see her now.

"I'm glad you made it.. I wanted to see you .. but I was afraid and with it being prom and everything…that stupid video... I'm sorry."

"Nathan it's ok you don't have to apologize."

"No, but I want to .. I was angry and hurt during that time, I didn't mean what I said."

"No, Nathan you did .. you might want to take it back now, but you meant it Nathan.. even if it was only for a moment.. "

"Haley, please I'm sorry."

"Nathan, I'm not mad about the video, I mean, yes I was, obviously, but … (composing herself).. it's our senior prom Nathan and I don't want to get into our issues .. at least not for the next few hours.."

"I want to talk about this Haley.. I can't tell you enough of how sorry I am."

"You're right, we have to talk, but I thought about this night ever since I was a freshmen, and I never thought I would be dealing with so much right now, let alone be married, but I pictured myself having fun with my friends and my date would be this incredible handsome guy.. Nathan, I know we have a lot to deal with but right now I don't want to fight, I don't want to talk.. I just want to dance with that incredible handsome guy.. so please Nathan." Haley extended her hand.

Nathan took it and smiled. They went inside and danced to a slow song on the dance floor. She buried her head on his chest, not wanting to think of all the problems that lay before them. Right now she just wanted to just enjoy the moment.

After the prom there was an after party at a beach house. Eventually, Haley separated herself from the crowd and walked along the beach, stopping not too far from the Scott beach house, where she ran into an unexpected guest. Stuffing the papers he had just handed to her in her purse, she leaned against the railing and took in the cool night and the sounds of waves crashing. A million emotions were going through her, she didn't know what to say or to do. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping for everything to work out.

A short time later, Nathan came out looking for her.

"I thought I'd find you here." Nathan said, walking up to Haley. "It looked like you had fun out there tonight….I'm sorry for messing it up."

"..." She sighed.

"Haley look."

"No Nathan, please no more apologizing for the video or any of that… it's done with and over… the video just made me realize certain things .. it made me realize how much I care for you and how much I love you…and how much I hurt you.. which makes saying this that much harder."

"Haley, what're you talking about?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry for leaving you and making you feel like I gave up on our marriage(tearing up)"

"Haley.."

"We keep hurting each other.. and the only way to do that is to stop."

"What're you getting at?"

Tears fell from her face. "I'm done Nathan .. that's what I mean .. for the past year, all I've been trying to do is bring us back together. You get close to me and then you pull away.. you've been doing this for months .. I've been fighting so hard for us but all this time .. you gave up on us before I even got back.. I never had a chance but you still kept giving my hopes up." She opened her purse and threw the papers to the ground.

"It was bad enough you told the whole world what a mistake it was to marry me but you had to put it in writing too." She said storming off, tears in her eyes.

Nathan reached down and picked up the papers. He was shocked to see the annulment papers he signed earlier. He thought it was lost to the fire but apparently he was wrong.

He started to run after her.

"Haley!"

"Get away from me."

He grabbed her arm and the both of them stop.

"What Nathan !?!.. what more do you want from me.. (crying hysterically now).. I can't .. I can't do this…"

"Haley please.."

But her breating only got more erratic and she held on to her stomach. She looked down to see blood had seeped through her silk dress. Nathan continued to hold her arm as he was suddenly very scared and before she knew it she had collapsed on the sand.

"Haley.. Haley wake up please!" Nathan pleaded, tears running down his face.

To Be Continued ….


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Road

Chapter 2

Summary: At the end of prom, Haley and Nathan fight but Haley ends up collapsing.

"How is she doctor?" Nathan asked standing up

They walked down the end of the corridor, away from the rest of his friends that had gathered in the hospital.

"The good news is that she's going to be okay." Nathan sighed in relief but he still knew something was up.

"And the bad news? I see the look in your eyes, how bad is it?"

"I'm sorry son, but we couldn't save the baby."

"Baby?!"

"I'm sorry, as her husband I thought you knew… she was only still in her first trimester.. she suffered a miscarriage."

Nathan was in shock. He was having a hard time formulating his thoughts.

"All her vital looks good, she came in just in time before anything serious happened.. but these things happen.. and could've been caused by any sort of factors like Haley's age, and stress she went through, or that it just wasn't meant to be this time."

"Umm.. thank you.. thank you doctor. Can I see her?"

"Yes, certainly.. she should wake up at any minute now."

--

Nathan walked inside the hospital room and his heart sank seeing Haley hooked up to all sorts of machines and fluids. She stirred and looked up at him. He sat down beside and took a hold of her hand.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey.. I'm .. I'm glad you're awake."

"I guess you spoke to the doctor."

"Yeah.. he told me everything."

"I was going to tell you.."

"Shh.. it doesn't matter.. don't worry about it.. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I started feeling sick and then realized I was late and then I took the test and I rushed over to school to see you.. and as soon as I entered the building, there you were on television .."

"God, Haley .. I'm so sorry you had to see that.."

"Don't be.. but it gets better.. I thought that after prom I would tell you but that's when your father ran into me.. handing me those annulment papers you signed when I was away.. so I guess if the fire didn't happen then those papers would've been delivered to me then?"

"Haley, those papers.."

"Nathan, please.. I'm not even going to tell you the wonderful speech Dan told me as he handed them to me .. it kinda reminded me of that wonderful talk we had when we first slept together a couple of months ago, where you so eloquently pointed out that a baby would not be good for your basketball career.. so don't worry your career is safe.."

"And my marriage.."

"Not so much." She whispered. "Nathan, I'm tired and I know Lucas, Peyton and Brooke are out there worried about me so would you please go and let them come in and see me and then I can rest."

"Haley.."

"Please, Nathan.. just go."

--

Brooke answered the door. "Nathan." She said, stepping outside, closing the door behind her.

"I know Haley is here Brooke.. she hasn't taken any of my calls.. I just want to know she's ok."

"She is Nathan.. I'm looking after her."

"I should be the one looking after her."

"Nathan, sweety, you should've been looking out after her long before the miscarriage."

Nathan winced at the sound of those words.

"Look, Nate, I'm not saying things to be mean to you .. you both are my friends and I hate to see the both of you suffering .. but you know what the doctor said.. she doesn't need any extra stess.. and right now you will stress her out."

"She said that?"

"She said she doesn't want to see you Nathan but don't worry Nathan, you just need to give her time."

"But graduation is already here."

"Nathan.. please don't put me in the middle here more than I already am.."

Nathan ignored Brooke as his face lit up when Haley opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Nate, please leave Brooke alone.. I'm not ready to see you yet and I have to work on my speech." She turned around to close the door but stopped.

"My parents are coming for the ceremony.. you, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton are the only ones who know about the miscarriage and I'd like to keep it that way.. they already know about our marital problems I don't want them to worry any more than they should… bye Nathan."

To Be Coninued.. feedback appreciated !!


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Road

Chapter 3

Summary: After the miscarriage, Haley is still not talking to Nathan. This chapter takes place during their high school graduation.

They were seated alphabetically, with Nathan and Lucas sitting next to each other. Nathan didn't want to ask him about Haley. His friends have always been in the middle when it came to him and Haley. He wish he could be with her but at least she sat on the stage, where Nathan can watch her.

"Lucas Scott." The announcer called and Lucas walked across stage to get his diploma and right by Haley, who was clapping and cheering at him.

"Nathan Scott." The announcer said next. Nathan walked up to get his diploma, the whole time, keeping an eye on Haley. She smiled politely and although he couldn't hear her, he knew she said "Congratulations."

"And finally.. our class valedictorian, Haley James-Scott." The announcer said at the end of the procession.

"Thank you Principal Turner, members of the school board, faculty, parents, friends and of course the graduating class of Tree Hill High (Cheers erupting) .. It's hard to believe that high school is over, it seemed like only yesterday, we stepped into these grounds as freshmen. You can say what you will about these past 4 years.. but if it's anything like how mine was then it would go along these lines.. they were fun times, sad times, times we fell in love.. times we felt loss.. times we studied, times we slacked off… well experienced different things in high school but the emotions are still the same… but the truth is .. that's life.. not high school. High School was a place to learn about as well as academics. Mr. Cobb was the best math teach ever.. and Ms. Roberts made me fall in love in Shakespear, and Coach Whitey Durham taught me dedication and team work. Thank you to our teachers who tried to guide us .. (cheers) .. and then most of all thank you to my fellow classmates.. friends .. who taught me the rest. Some of us will be life long friends.. some of us will only see each other during reunions but well shared a common experience here in Tree Hill and whether good or bad.. we can never forget this place. They say that at the end of high school that you'll be ready for college and to face the real world.. well I can tell you that.. its complete BS (laughing and cheering) .. I say it as a joke but its true.. nothing can help you prepare for something you don't know but then again we experienced life here in Tree Hill.. so take a look around to your friends.. your family.. your teachers and staff.. this is our moment.. our time to soak in the moment and take the still frames in our mind.. cherish this moment.. cherish life.. thank you and congratulations!!"

(Cheers and the crowd standing)

After the ceremony, Nathan tracked down Haley.

"Haley." He called out. "That was a great speech." He said adjusting her tassle.

"Thank you Nathan."

Their conversation was cut short by Haley's dad. "Nathan!" He called out.

"Mr. James.. Mrs. James."

"Oh the two of them look so cute.. take a picture." Mrs. James indicated to her husband.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her and Mr. James took the photo. And then Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and their parents came over. They took several pictures, not leaving much time for Nathan and Haley to talk.

After all the pictures and the goodbyes.. Nathan looked around to see if Haley was still here. He saw her in the distance and ran after her.

"Nathan.. I'm glad you're still here. I wanted to talk to you."

"Really." Nathan's face lit up.

"There's no easy way to say this so .. here goes.. I want a divorce."

"What?"

"The video, the annulment papers, the miscarriage..on top of the other crap that happened to us this past year.. I can't do it anymore Nathan."

"Haley, please .. I love you."

"I know.. I know you do and I love you but that's not enough anymore.. you're going to Duke.. I'm going to Stanford.. we were going to be apart regardless."

"Then, I'll go to Standford."

"And give up Duke?"

"Yes, I don't care I want to be with you .. I know I've screwed up."

"No, Nathan.. you always screw up .. we both screwed up.. this isn't your fault.. its our fault… I tried putting us first this whole year.. but I nearly died.. our baby died.. I can keep hurting any more Nathan."

"I won't hurt you Haley."

"You already have, Nathan… look I'm leaving tomorrow with my parents, we're going to visit family and then I'm heading off to Stanford to start school."

"Tomorrow? Haley please, I know we can work through this.. just don't leave.. don't leave me."

"I wish you said that last year, I'm sorry Nathan."

"Look Haley (tearing up).. when I saw you collapse and bleeding I was so scared.. I told myself that if you can just wake up that I will never let you go again .. look you just said today to cherish life.. well you're my life Haley.. I know we lost our baby.. but he would've been smart and beautiful just like you.. we can still have that life Haley."

"Nathan please (tearing up)."

"Life is too short Haley, I could've lost you.. or what if something were to happen to me.. please Haley."

"When I woke up from the hospital, all I thought about was seeing you and then seeing my friends and family.. and how I wanted to see you all .. its that moment of clarity when you realize that all the problems in your life don't matter.. like college or writing some speech .. you know what's important in your life .. but you would know about that.. last year, when you crashed Cooper's car… Nathan I get what you're going through.. I was so worried about you .. but do you remember what happened Nathan… in your moment of clarity, you told me to stay away and then you signed those annulment papers."

"…"

"Look Nathan, you gave up on us long before I came back to Tree Hill."

"Haley, look I'm sorry and I love you."

"If you love me Nathan, you'll let me go.. you'll go to Duke and play your heart out .. life has given you so many chances Nathan but you like to always blow them.. don't blow Duke away.. the last thing I need is to hear from Lucas or something that you've driven another car off the road or gotten drunk .. I know you can take care of yourself Nathan.. please.. for me." She hugged him and kissed him on the lips, to which Nathan kissed back wrapping her in his arms tightly.

"Goodbye." She whispered as she broke the embrace and started to walk away and into her parents car.

To Be Continued… feedback appreciated !!!

The Long Road

Chapter 4

Summary: After graduation, Haley has left town but Nathan is still determined.

Haley found her found and to no surprise, she saw several missed calls and a 3 voicemails.

"Hey Haley, it's Nathan please call me back" BEEP

"Haley, I just want to know if you're okay.. I love you I miss you .. call me." BEEP

"You're avoiding me.. I know.. I just want to hear your voice not that recorded message on your greeting. Please call me. I love you." BEEP

She deleted her greeting. She hated hearing how desperate Nathan sounded but she couldn't do anything about that. Haley filed for a formal separation and in one years time, they can finally have a divorce. In the meantime, Haley kept herself busy visiting her brothers and sisters and spending time with her family. Before school started she made her way to LA, where she hung out with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Nathan kept calling Haley, she never answered most of the calls. When he did finally manage to get her on the line, Haley kept repeating that he should stop calling her.

The start of a new school was a welcome distraction for Haley. It must've been busy for Nathan as well because his calls became more infrequent and the messages a lot shorter. She met her new roommate Anna and the two instantly became friends.

Haley's phone rang and she knew who it was. "Hello." She said calmly.

"Haley, it's great to finally hear your voice."

"Look Nathan, you know you shouldn't be calling me but you do so please don't make me change phone numbers, I really want to keep my North Carolina number."

"Haley, please don't do that.. you know I just want to talk to you and I'm not calling as much, practice started and it's been really busy."

"I know Nathan, but we're separated now and I can't keep doing this."

"But I'm worried about you .. I'll be fine."

"So that's it.. I'm never going to be able to talk to you again.. do I have to check in with Lucas or Peyton or Brooke to make sure your still alive."

"Tell you what, Nathan.. I'll let you call me twice a month, nothing more… but I can't promise I'll pick up."

"What?!"

"Obviously cutting you out of my life won't be that easy.. but contrary to what you might think, I do worry about you and I wonder how you are doing.. so cut the calls and please don't talk about us getting back together."

"So its going to be like that?"

"Yes, Nathan .. that's the whole point of trying to move on."

".."

"Look, Nathan, I hope the season goes well for you. I'm busy starting up my new classes too… so good bye Nathan."

"Bye."

To Be Contued … feedback appreciated !!

Note: I just realized each chapter recently ends with someone saying bye… not intentional.

--

True to his word, Nathan stopped calling Haley. He would call randomly and leave a message, usually just talking about basketball and the season and hoping that she was ok. At least, he sounds like he's doing okay, she thought to herself. She immersed herself in her school studies, soaking in all that Stanford had to offer. It was great and the kind of therapy Haley needed to get over Nathan.


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Road

Chapter 4

Summary: After graduation, Haley has left town but Nathan is still determined. Short Chapter

Haley found her found and to no surprise, she saw several missed calls and a 3 voicemails.

"Hey Haley, it's Nathan please call me back" BEEP

"Haley, I just want to know if you're okay.. I love you I miss you .. call me." BEEP

"You're avoiding me.. I know.. I just want to hear your voice not that recorded message on your greeting. Please call me. I love you." BEEP

She deleted her greeting. She hated hearing how desperate Nathan sounded but she couldn't do anything about that. Haley filed for a formal separation and in one years time, they can finally have a divorce. In the meantime, Haley kept herself busy visiting her brothers and sisters and spending time with her family. Before school started she made her way to LA, where she hung out with Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. Nathan kept calling Haley, she never answered most of the calls. When he did finally manage to get her on the line, Haley kept repeating that he should stop calling her.

The start of a new school was a welcome distraction for Haley. It must've been busy for Nathan as well because his calls became more infrequent and the messages a lot shorter. She met her new roommate Anna and the two instantly became friends.

Haley's phone rang and she knew who it was. "Hello." She said calmly.

"Haley, it's great to finally hear your voice."

"Look Nathan, you know you shouldn't be calling me but you do so please don't make me change phone numbers, I really want to keep my North Carolina number."

"Haley, please don't do that.. you know I just want to talk to you and I'm not calling as much, practice started and it's been really busy."

"I know Nathan, but we're separated now and I can't keep doing this."

"But I'm worried about you .. I'll be fine."

"So that's it.. I'm never going to be able to talk to you again.. do I have to check in with Lucas or Peyton or Brooke to make sure your still alive."

"Tell you what, Nathan.. I'll let you call me twice a month, nothing more… but I can't promise I'll pick up."

"What?!"

"Obviously cutting you out of my life won't be that easy.. but contrary to what you might think, I do worry about you and I wonder how you are doing.. so cut the calls and please don't talk about us getting back together."

"So its going to be like that?"

"Yes, Nathan .. that's the whole point of trying to move on."

".."

"Look, Nathan, I hope the season goes well for you. I'm busy starting up my new classes too… so good bye Nathan."

"Bye."

To Be Contued … feedback appreciated !!

Note: I just realized each chapter recently ends with someone saying bye… not intentional.


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Road

Chapter 5

Summary: Nathan comes to town.

True to his word, Nathan stopped calling Haley. He would call randomly and leave a message, usually just talking about basketball and the season and hoping that she was ok. At least, he sounds like he's doing okay, she thought to herself. She immersed herself in her school studies, soaking in all that Stanford had to offer. It was great and the kind of therapy Haley needed to get over Nathan. But she still couldn't help but miss him and feel her heart ache when she heard one of his messages. Anna came back in their dorm room after listening to such a message.

"Okay, I have to ask.. what's his name and what did he do to you?"

"That obvious?"

"After 2 months of living with you, I think I got some of your traits down.. so you mind telling me whats up?"

"My ex actually…Nathan.. we have a complicated history."

"Oh, I hear that." Sitting on her bed, opposite from Haley, she sat indian style. "Care to tell me about it? It might make you feel better."

"Well you know my best friend Lucas right.. Nathan is his half brother, same ass of a father but they didn't grow up together.. that's another complicated story in itself."

"I don't doubt that."

"But basically Lucas and Nathan never hung out or talked or anything, in fact they kinda hated each others guts. So during high school, Nathan was on the basketball team and when Lucas joined, things got messy.. and Nathan came to me for tutoring just to mess with Lucas."

"Wow."

"But as it happened, tables turned, he ended up falling for me.. and so did I."

"What? Weren't you furious when you found out he just wanted to mess with Lucas?"

"He told me he was sorry he did it but that he doesn't regret doing it because then he would've never found me."

"Oh wow, if I that was me I didn't know if I would hit him or kiss him."

"Well, I did both hehe.. but we ended up falling in love and he and Lucas ended up getting along… things were great.. he was my first serious boyfriend and the first guy I've ever.. umm you know.. hehe but anyways.. I had to mess it up."

"What you do?"

"I sort of dabbled into music at the time and there was this guy, Chris that was helping me, who Nathan was completely jealous of. Anyways, this musical tour opened up and since I was doing good at school, I was able to get time off and go. I went on tour with Chris but nothing ever happened between us and Nathan took it as me leaving him and yeah.. you can see what a big mess it is at this point."

"Yes very."

"A whole other mess of stuff happened but then I came home.. he left to go do this basketball thing last summer and then when we started our senior year and it was just on and off.. I kept trying to get him back and then he would pull away just when things felt like they were okay .."

"Wow.. sounds like a jerk.. he should've forgiven you.. its not like you guys are married or you did anything with that Chris guy."

Haley gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah.. I mean I don't deny my whole role in the thing but I just really hurt him bad and it took a miscarriage for him to finally get it."

"What!?"

"Yeah.. we did the whole on-off thing and he just did a series of stupid things and right around prom I found out I was pregnant but suffered a miscarriage. He wanted to get back together.. he still wants to get back together.. but by that point I was done with the whole drama."

"Oh Haley.. I didn't know .. I'm so sorry."

A little teary, "Yeah.. I mean … it was never a question if he didn't love me or not.. I mean none of us dated anyone else.. but it was just one of those things.. you know."

"Aww Haley." Anna said coming in and giving Haley a hug.

"Thanks Anna.. but its hard when Nathan's being so sweet and nice and really hot.. hehe.. but it doesn't matter.. I'm here .. he's all the way in Duke."

Months Later

"Spill it Haley." Brooke demanded over the phone.

"What're you talking?" Haley replied back.

"Don't act dumb with me… let's see Valentine's Day is coming up oh and did I mention the Duke basketball team will be in the area."

"So you know, huh?"

"Yes, I spoke to Luke.. so what're you going to do?"

"I don't know.. I spoke to Nathan briefly last week. He told me that he was going to be in the area and wanted to meet up, I told him I was busy with school and stuff so I might not be able to."

"That's BS, Haley, you should totally see him!"

"Why? I mean, things are over between me and him."

"He's still your husband."

"Separated, with the divorce pending. I'm just trying to move on, Brooke."

"Which is why you should see him."

"Huh?"

"Listen tutorgirl, if you really want to move on then you have to face him… despite being an ass to you last year, he is still our friend and Lucas' brother… you would have to see him again eventually and when we do all hang out again, you wouldn't want there to be an extra tension. I mean you said it yourself, you and Nathan do talk, so why not see him and get it over with."

"A 10 minute conversation a month with him leaving me random voicemails is not talking, but you do make a point… I'll think about it."

Haley was already on her way into her second semester. The winter break was good, spending Christmas with her family and then making it down to LA with Peyton and Brooke for New Years. She talked to Lucas regularly and Nathan still called though not as often as Haley thought, which made her a little sad but she figured it was for the best. She continued to wonder if she should meet him. It took a while, but she convinced herself that she should. She did have to see him again eventually and her friends were already divided enough as it was last year. If only they didn't share mutual friends, then it might've been okay. She also needed to do it for herself. Avoiding him meant that she was still holding on to something, but she didn't want to be attached anymore. She wanted to be free of him and in order for that to happen, she would need to face him. Not only face him, but come out the other end okay. She wished that it didn't happen to take place on the worst possible day, Valentines Day. Duke had played earlier in the day and was spending the night in the area before going on the road again.

Haley walked up to the receptionist, "Hello, are you checking in?"

"No.. I'm here to see someone, the reservations should be under Duke University."

"We have several rooms booked with them, who are you looking for?"

"Scott.. Nathan Scott."

"Room 510, the elevator is to your right."

"Thank you." Haley smiled nervously as she made her way to the elevator. While waiting, she looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and applied another layer of lip gloss. She stopped herself and had to take control. She was just here to say hello, maybe grab a cup of coffee and go home. She didn't want to make this more than anything it was. She wore a pair of fitted jeans, with black leather boots and since it was Valentine's Day, she decided to wear a black v-neck sweater and a gray peacoat.

She got on the elevator and pressed the 5th floor button. She got off the elevator and stood in front of Nathan's room. She took a deep breath. The last time they had spoken, she basically told him that she wasn't going to meet him. She cursed herself, she should've called or something, but she didn't want to make it more than it was. Although, her showing up unannounced to his hotel room definitely sent the wrong signals. But there was no turning back now. She bit her lower lip and knocked on the door. Sure enough, Nathan opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Haley, oh my God .. I'm so glad you could make it!" Nathan replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I managed to finish my work early." Haley said nonchalantly as Nathan stepped back to let her in. Haley hated how hot he looked. His hair had grown out a little and he was dressed in jeans and sneakers with a Duke t-shirt that fitted him just right to accentuate his muscular features. Then there was the fact that he was wearing his wedding ring, which Haley didn't know how that made her feel.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in, I should've called…" Haley said as she stepped inside. But as soon as she turned the corner, she saw a pretty blond girl sitting on the bed. Haley immediately felt disgusted. "..and looks like I really should've called.. this was a mistake." Haley said as she turned back around.

To Be Continued . . . .

feedback appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Road

Chapter 6

Summary: Nathan is in town and Haley pays him a visit.

Haley bit her lower lip and knocked on the door. Sure enough, Nathan opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Haley, oh my God .. I'm so glad you could make it!" Nathan replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I managed to finish my work early." Haley said nonchalantly as Nathan stepped back to let her in. Haley hated how hot he looked. His hair had grown out a little and he was dressed in jeans and sneakers with a Duke t-shirt that fitted him just right to accentuate his muscular features. Then there was the fact that he was wearing his wedding ring, which Haley didn't know how that made her feel.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in, I should've called…" Haley said as she stepped inside. But as soon as she turned the corner, she saw a pretty blond girl sitting on the bed. Haley immediately felt disgusted. "..and looks like I really should've called.. this was a mistake." Haley said as she turned back around.

Just as she turned around, the bathroom door opened and a guy came out, putting on his jacket. "Nathan, you sure you don't want to go out with us?" He asked, but then he saw Haley.

Nathan looked at Haley. "This is my teammate, Mark and his girlfriend Marianne (who was now standing up) .. guys this is Haley."

Haley walked back in a little embarrassed as she shock their hands.

"Nice to meet you." Haley

"Likewise." Mark and Marianne replied back.

"So we finally get a name to the mystery girl." Mark fired at Nathan, who just looked down embarrassed. Haley was curious as her eyes met Mark's. "You see Nathan has this picture of this girl up on his locker back at Duke, but never tells us guys who she is.. but I guess tonight I finally my answer." He smirked towards Nathan and Nathan giving him that "Dude you totally played me out" look. Mark took it as his sign to leave.

"We're going to be heading out, you guys want to come with?" Mark asked.

"No, we're cool.. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, later man.. and Haley nice to finally meet you. Good night."

The two left the room, leaving an awkward silence between Nathan and Haley. Haley stood there in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do or say next.

"I'm sorry if you thought that me and Marianne.."

"Oh no, I didn't think.." But before she could finish her sentence, Nathan was looking at her as if he knew she was completely bs'ing him.

"Ok, fine I may have thought something." She admitted.

Nathan smiled again and Haley cursed to herself when she noticed him smile. "Well you've got nothing to worry about." Nathan responded, a little nervous and turning his wedding ring. Haley remembered he often used to do that when he was nervous. The weight of his words and the fact that he was also nervous somehow made Haley feel better.

"So yeah.. I'm glad you were able to come out.. the guys from the team are going out tonight but I wanted to stay here in case you might show up and now you're here… and umm.. I was going to order room service.. on the school not us (laughing nervously) .. do you want to order something.. I don't know if you ate or not but I was going to .."

"Nathan.."

"Or you want to go out.. since you are here.. umm what'd you say?"

"Look, I can't stay too long.. maybe a cup of coffee downstairs.."

"Please.. please stay Haley.. if you don't want to go out that's fine but come on.. they serve your favorite." Nathan pleaded, holding up the menu, which of course served macaroni and cheese. "And plus this is on the school's tab." He said with a smile that Haley knew she couldn't refuse.

"Fine." Haley reluctantly agreed, as she took off her coat.

Nathan ordered room service and the two started to talk. It was awkward at first but once they got into the swings of things, it was as if no time had passed between them. They talked casually about school, old friends, and Nathan's basketball. There was no awkward talk of their past, their pending divorce, none of that. For that, Haley was grateful. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to Nathan. It was after all, how their relationship started out. She was his tutor but then soon turned into his shrink.

Haley's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hey Anna… no it's ok.. I ate.. ok .. I'll see you later."

"Your room mate?"

"Yeah.. she was asking me out for dinner.. I didn't realize how late it is. I should get going." She said standing up.

Nathan stood up too. He didn't want Haley to leave. They were having such a good time. He tried to convince her to stay without being too forward. The last thing he wanted to do was to scare her off.

"I can't stay… I hope you understand."

Nathan reluctantly agreed. He reached for her coat and held it out as she slipped it on. She was so close to him, all he wanted to do was to reach out and hug and kiss her. She turned around.

"Thank you for dinner… bye Nathan." She said giving him a hug. "Thanks for coming." He replied back. He wrapped his arms around her. It felt so long, he didn't want to let go. At the same time, Haley forgot how comfortable it felt to be in Nathan's embrace. She felt Nathan's muscles through his shirt. He had always remained fit and she hated how physically attracted she was to him. She realized that Nathan was letting go any time soon and a part of her didn't mind it.

"Good bye." He said, taking a whiff of her hair and kissing the top of her head. But he didn't stop, he couldn't. He started kissing her cheeks and eventually caught her lips. She kissed him back and Nathan couldn't be any happier. He reached for her coat, which she obediently let him take off. Everything was happening so fast and before she knew it, she was tugging on his shirt and their lips broke apart so that he could remove it. Haley removed her sweater and was left with only her bra on.

They collapsed on the bed with Nathan on top of Haley. At this point, Haley wasn't thinking, it was if her mind and body were separate beings and she incapable of controlling herself. She tugged his jeans, which he quickly discarded. His hands roamed her body and then started unbutton her jeans, and realizing what they were going to do next brought Haley back in control.

"Nathan, please." She pleaded as she pushed up against his chest. He didn't respond at first, placing kisses down her neck, but then she cried out again and pushed back harder. She rolled over to escape his embrace. "I'm.. I'm sorry Nathan, we can't.. I can't do this."

"Haley, please you know you want this as much as I do."

"You maybe right Nathan but .."

"Haley please." Nathan interrupted. "I've missed you so much.. I miss talking to you.. I miss hanging out with you.. I miss having you in my arms (and as he said it he wrapped her arms around her).. I miss kissing you." Now placing kisses down her neck. Haley was about to lose herself again, this time tears forming in her eyes, which she quickly tried to hide away. She stepped back.

"I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"For a million reasons."

"It doesn't matter.. if you love me and I love you.. then none of it does."

"I do love you Nathan but I can't go down this road again.. the last .. the last time I did I nearly died… but our baby wasn't so fortunate." She said holding her stomach. "We should be arguing what name to give our child but instead you pushed me away like you always did and caused me to lose the baby!" It came out angrier that she wanted it too.

Nathan looked at her confused. "You blame me don't you.. for the miscarriage?"

"Yes." She said softly, gathering her stuff. "I may have left Tree Hill to go on tour but you left our marriage the minute you signed those annulment papers and made that video .. so please Nathan, I can't get hurt by you again.. I don't think I can make it." Putting her clothes back on, Nathan stood there his head down in shame.

"Goodbye Nathan." She said closing the door behind her.

To Be Continued ..

Note: Thanks for the comments, please keep them coming.


	7. Chapter 7

The Long Road

Chapter 7

Summary: Haley and Nathan wonder what to do next.

Short chapter, I know, I should've added this in with the last chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer.

--

Anna turned the lights on and found Haley on her bed, wiping her eyes. She immediately went over to her friend.

"Haley, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Stupid Valentine's Day… it's okay Anna, I'm ok."

"No, you're not.. you know me by now.. so spill."

"Nathan."

"Oh."

"He's in town."

"What?!"

"I just came from seeing him."

"Aww, Haley that bad?"

"Yeah, I guess." Wiping her tears away. "I'm just mad at myself.. I went to his hotel room.. we had dinner and it was nice you know.. and then the next thing I know .. I was taking his shirt off.. I mean we didn't get any further than that.. but I just thought I would have been stronger around him .. it's over between us and the first chance I get I jump his bones."

"Aww, Haley.. you can't help who you love."

"I don't want to love him.. I hate him.. I love him and I hate him if that makes any sense.."

"Actually it does.. but you were able to stop yourself before it got more intense, that has to count for something."

"Well, it's just that the last time were 'together' was when I got pregnant and then all these emotions starting coming back.. I just couldn't go through it after that.. but the sad thing was that I really wanted to .. like REALLY wanted to.. I miss him you know.. I miss holding him.. when he holds me.."

"You want to know what I think?"

"No, but I guessing you're going tell me anyway."

"From what you told me, it seems pretty clear that he wants you back and that you want him back too, maybe while he's in town you guys should work out your differences."

"It's not that easy."

"No one ever said it was."

"He did things to me .. horrible things .. I can't just forget them."

"Well, I don't know what he did because somebody won't tell me, hehe… but that's okay I understand .. but maybe it's time to forgive him.. I'm not saying to take him back in or anything but forgive him, you're still holding a grudge against him, maybe if you let it go, you can finally be free of him."

Haley looked at her friend and pondered her suggestion. She was emotionally and physically tired. She didn't know what to do.

--

"She doesn't blame you Nate." Luke stated.

"Dude, did you not hear me just tell you that she blames me for the miscarriage."

"I just mean that it's not your fault.. or Haley's.. it just happened.. there's no one to blame for that. Haley's still going through some stuff.. I know deep that she doesn't blame you."

"Whatever.. it doesn't matter.. she's right.. she always is… I pushed her.. I stressed her out.. I should've been there for her sooner.."

"Look Nate, that's in the past now.. the question is, what're you going to do now?"

"I've hurt her enough Luke… she deserves to be happy .. with me she just sees the family that could've been.. I love her but I can't keep hurting her.. she's been through enough.."

"Is Nathan Scott giving up? This doesn't sound like the guy I know."

"Well the guy you know always screws up.. maybe it is time to end this."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do but I love the both of you and I hate that you both are hurting .. but if you can honestly let Haley go.. to see her with some other guy.."

"If this other guy makes her happy, why not?"

"Can you stand it to know that this other guy won't be you?" Nathan gritted his teeth at the thought.

To Be Continued..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Summary: Nathan plans a sneak attack. Please review!

--

Haley stared at her phone now for 10 minutes. It had been three weeks since she saw Nathan, three weeks since she told him that she blamed him for everything, and three weeks since she last heard from him. This was the longest she hadn't heard from him and it worried her. Through the silence, she heard the message loud and clear. Maybe, he was really done with her. She thought she would've been happier when this moment came but she wasn't. She wanted to end things with him but at the same time she didn't want to guilt him either.

She talked about it with her roommate, Anna, and it helped. She couldn't talk to Lucas, Brooke or Peyton about it either because they still kept in touch with Nathan. Instead she grazed over the subject and she figured Nathan told them what happened based on when she talked to them on the phone. She stared at the phone again and picked it up and dialed Nathan's number. The phone rang and with each ring she felt more nervous. She was relieved; however, when his voicemail came up.

--

After basketball practice, Nathan went to the locker room. He got out of the showers and went over to his locker. Opening up, he saw the picture he had of Haley. Looking at the picture, his heart sank. Trying to brush his feelings off, he continued to change and once he was done, looked at his cell phone and saw a missed call.

"Haley." The screen read and his heart raced. She always had a way of doing that. There was a voicemail message and normally he hated voicemails but he eagerly went to check it.

"Hey Nathan.. it's Haley.. I just want to say sorry for the last time we saw each other. I didn't mean to dump all that stuff on you and umm.. yeah I'm sorry for everything.. I hope you're okay… bye."

Nathan listened to the message again. He knew Haley better than anyone else, despite Lucas' claims to the contrary. He listened to her voice and pictured how she looked when she said it. He smiled as he replayed the message over again. He had almost given up on her, on them. For the past few weeks, he waded through the waters of doubt and hesitation, that maybe he should just let Haley be, that she loved him but that she could never be with him. He had always known it wasn't true but now he had his proof. His determination was back, his faith restored. He may have lost battles for Haley's heart but the war was far from over.

When he arrived home, he wondered what he should do. Should he call her, but what would he say? She was still keep him at a distance and the recent months have proved that the phone calls weren't working. He lied in bed, daydreaming away, trying to figure out his next move. This was war and the one tactic that never fails was a surprise attack.

--

Walking past the hallways, it looked like any typical dorm. Hell it even looked like his. With spring break, there weren't that many people around. Spotting a guy coming out of the room, he stopped him and asked.

"Hey.. I'm looking for Haley James.. do you know where her room is?"

"Um.. Haley James.. umm.. I dunno.. well there is a Haley I think that lives on this floor, just make a right at the end and her room should be one of those."

"Thanks a lot man."

He walked down the hall and made a right and saw a couple of rooms. He looked at them all and stopped when he reached room #287. "Haley and Anna" it said on the door and he knew this must be it. He took a deep breath and knocked. Lucas told him that Haley didn't have plans for Spring Break and he prayed to God he was right.

Haley heard a knock on her door and she looked up from the book she was reading and wondered who it was. Did Anna forget her keys again? She asked herself. Opening the door, she was stunned when she saw Nathan standing in front of her. They looked at each other for a moment. She was slightly paralyzed due to shock.

"What.. what're you doing here?" She finally muttered.

"Returning your call." He said with a smirk and holding up his cell phone.

"What? That was a week ago and why didn't you just call."

"Can I come in?" He asked, ignoring her comments.

Before she can respond though, he was already letting himself in. He placed his duffle bag on the floor and took off his jacket and placed on a nearby chair. He looked around and took in the site of movie posters on the wall, books strewn on the floor, your typical college dorm. He saw some photos on one side of the room and figured that this must be Anna, her roommate. Looking at Haley's side, she had a few photos of her family and some of their friends from Tree Hill. He was slightly hurt when he didn't see a photo of him. He figured as much. Haley watched him looking around and regretted not placing a photo of him on her wall. She felt bad when she saw his face of disappointment. But little did he know of the photos of him she carried with him in her purse and most of all in her heart.

"Your roommate here?" Nathan asked, trying to re compose himself.

"Out for break."

"So you're alone?"

"Yeah.. I was going to go to LA at the end of the week to see Brooke and Peyton.. wait.. Nathan.. what're you doing here?"

He closed the door behind her and looked at her intently. The way he looked at her still sent chills down her spine. She hadn't seen that look in a while and it took her off guard. She just stared at those blue eyes and was loosing herself in it.

"What're you doing here?" She asked again, this time more softly. The intensity in his eyes grew and he cupped her face in his hands and stated, "Picking up, where we left off." And with those words, he kissed her, deep and long. Haley was taken completely off guard. When air became an issue, he finally broke the kiss off. He knew Haley was shocked and smirked again when he realized that phase 1 of his sneak attack had been a success.

"Nathan.." she tried to plead, but it was too late as his lips were back on hers. Regaining more strength, she pushed him off.

"Nathan.. what're you doing?"

"I think you know." He stated again, his lips attacking hers once again. He pushed her back and they fell on her bed. She tried pushing him off again, but he was too big and feeling his tone biceps, she couldn't help but feel tingles all over. "Nathan, please stop."

"If I actually believed you, I would." He kissed her again and she managed to break off the kiss again.

"Nathan, please I'm serious.. stop this." Her voice was shaky. He placed his forehead against hers and he just looked a her, that same look that took her breath away, the same one that couldn't say no to him. Succumbing to the needs of her body, she kissed him back.

--

The next day, Anna along with her friend Bevin were making their way to Anna's dorm room. The two girls were chatting and laughing, but their mouths dropped when they walked inside the room. Clothes were strewn on the floor and more importantly, Haley was sleeping on her bed and she wasn't alone.

"Oh my God." Bevin managed to say, both girls shocked. Haley wasn't known to bring guys home, hell they didn't even see her go out on a date, despite many tries from Anna. Nathan and Haley woke up and Haley immediately blushed red and pulled up the sheets higher. Nathan saw the two girls standing there and recognized the one who must be her roommate. He saw the mortified look on Haley's face and he couldn't help but laugh. He rolled out of bed, careful to take a piece of Haley's sheets with him to cover him up. Haley immediately threw him a "What are you doing?" look but Nathan just ignored it.

"Hi." Nathan managed to say, extending his hand out to them while the other held the bed sheet in place. Haley couldn't believe his audacity. Here he was naked with a bedsheet wrapped around his waist and he managed to carry on as if there was nothing wrong with this picture. Only Nathan could be this self assured in himself, Haley thought.

"Umm.. Hi.. I'm Anna.. Haley's roommate and this is our friend Bevin."

Shaking their hands, "I'm Nathan."

The two friends looked at each other and Nathan knew that Haley must've talked to them about him. "So you're_ Nathan_.." Anna replied, throwing a look at Haley. Nathan turned and saw Haley's embarrassed face. It was so cute, he just wanted to run back there and kiss her again.

Smiling, "Yeah.. I'm him… Nathan Scott.. nice to meet you both.. I'm sure you want to talk to Haley.. I'm just going to take a shower." Nathan walked quickly passed them and grabbed his bag off the floor and went into their bathroom.

The two friends looked at each other and had a weird look on their faces. Haley immediately knew what was wrong.

"Did he just say Nathan _Scott_?" Anna asked.

"Please don't tell me that the reason it didn't work out between the both of you is because he's your cousin." Bevin said.

"Just how small and rural was that town you came from?" Anna added.

"Well, with a cousin like that.. I don't know." Bevin commented.

"Eww… no!" Haley immediately responded.

"Haley J. Scott, you have some explaining to do." Anna looked back at her roommate.

Haley put a hand on her forehead and muttered. "Haley James.."

"What?" Bevin asked.

"Haley James is my maiden name." Haley saw both their friends jaws drop. "Nathan is my husband."

"Husband!" Bevin shrieked.

"Oh my God.. you're married! No wonder you haven't been able to get over him.. how come you didn't tell us?"

"Hello I'm Mrs. Scott.. I got married my junior year of high school but now it's all in shambles… it's something I really don't want to advertise to people."

"Your junior year!" Anna responded.

"See Anna, I told you Haley isn't as straight laced as you thought.. but for a husband he is so hott, congratulations Haley."

"Gee thanks Bev… and shhh! You guys, he's right next door.. I know I owe you an explanation but do you mind .. if you can get out of here.. Nathan should be back here soon."

"Oh believe me, we're going to talk.. I'll make sure to buy the icecream now." Anna replied to which Haley could only smile. Anna gathered her stuff and started to walk out, she came back in.

"Bevin, what're you doing?"

"Waiting for Nathan to get out of the shower, dripping wet, with only a towel wrapped around his waist." Bevin licked her lips.

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's wrist and headed out of the room. Anna peaked her head back in before closing the door.

"By the way, he really is hot.. I'd switch teams for him." She gave her roommate a wink and Haley laughed and dropped back down to her pillow. She tried to think, but everything happened so fast. She heard the shower stop and then the bathroom door flew open. She took a big gulp, "Here we go." She said to herself.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: This story has been mostly serious so I wanted to the outcome of Haley not telling that she was married to be somewhat comedic instead of overly dramatic. I hope you enjoyed and please review !!


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Road

Chapter 9

Summary: Nathan takes a stand. Thanks for the reviews, OTH is back, so excited. I have more to say about the 2 hour premiere at the end of this story. Enjoy and please review.

Haley looked up at the ceiling of her dorm room. She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was almost 1 in the afternoon. This wasn't like her to stay in bed this long, but then again she felt like she didn't know who she was anymore. Her roommate Anna and her friend Bevin stopped by this morning and caught her with Nathan. She knew she had some explaining to do later on, but how could she when she couldn't explain it herself.

"Stop worrying." Nathan called out. She hated how he can read her like a book.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought I wore you out enough that you would be sleeping." He shot back.

She missed this side of Nathan, the cocky almost arrogant side of him. To many people, it isn't a flattering trait but it was just one of the things that made her fall in love with him. He walked out of the bathroom this morning with a towel wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but stare at the site. Sure she had just been with him the night before and she had seen him naked before. But it had been so long that she just stood there, practically drooling over the sight of him. The trademark Nathan Scott smirk came across his face and Haley took a big gulp and knew what Nathan was going to do. He removed the towel and practically jumped on Haley.

"Nathan.. what are we doing? What am I doing?" She said getting up, wrapping around her body. Nathan was a little upset to see his wife covered up.

"Nathan, I'm serious.. this wasn't right."

"This maybe, but last night was."

"Nathan, please this isn't funny."

"I beg to differ."

"Look, Nathan… what're you doing here?"

"I think it's obvious what I came here for."

Haley gasped at his audacity. She never felt more sleezy in her life. "So, what I'm a 2,500 mile booty call. God, I never felt so cheap." She sat down on Anna's bed and brought her hands to her face, tears slowly streaming down.

Nathan got up and put his boxers on and joined her.

"You're anything from cheap.. this plane ticket was definitely not cheap."

"You're not helping." She said, although she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look Haley, I needed to be with you.. it's as simple as that.. the last time I saw you .. I thought things were really over between us and .. I just.. I didn't want.. I need you Haley .. I love you.. and judging by the last 15 hours, you love me too."

"I never said I didn't love you." Haley corrected. "I just can't be with you."

"Maybe now, but one day you'll realize that you want to be with me too and I'll be there when that day happens.. you can't blame a guy for trying to rush the process."

"God, Nathan… I just .. I can't do this.."

"Haley, look.. relax and breathe. You just had sex with your husband, it's not the end of the world. I know your confused right now but it's okay. I just want you to know where I stand."

"Nathan look, even if I did want to start things up with us again.. which I don't by the way.. I'm here and you're all the way back in North Carolina."

"And?"

"And? Nathan, did you just not hear me?"

"I heard you saying that you don't want to start things up again but then asking me how we can work things out."

"You're unbelievable you know that." Haley stood up a little annoyed and angry.

"Haley, if you try to over analyze everything, you're just going to make that pretty little head of yours explode. Take this .. what we just did for what it is.. just two people who love each other who just spent the night with each other."

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing ever is… look my flight back is in a couple of hours. I have play offs coming up and then finals coming up and I'm sure you're going to be busy too.. so why don't we go get some lunch and you can show me around your campus. How does that sound?"

"Awful." Haley said as she stepped inside the bathroom to take a shower. Nathan can only smile.

--

Haley always hated when Nathan was right, especially when it came to things about her. "Just don't think about the incredible mind blowing sex we had earlier and this afternoon will go a lot smoother." Nathan said as they stepped outside Haley's dorm room. Sure enough he was right. Her mind and heart were exhausted and so she decided to tune it out and follow Nathan's advice. Sure enough it worked and things went pretty smoothly. They had lunch at the student quad and they strolled through the campus.

The afternoon was actually not that bad. Nathan carried himself as if there wasn't a big fat elephant in the room and Haley admired his boldness and confidence. He avoided physical contact that could've resulted in some awkward moments, like trying to hold hands or place his arm over her shoulder. Much like the last time they were together, they fell comfortably into conversation, so long as the topic of "them" wasn't brought up.

Nathan walked Haley back to her dorm room and found Anna sitting on her bed. Nathan took his bag and the two were outside in the hallway. Haley closed the door behind her, not wanting her roommate to spy on her, although she would probably tell her everything anyways.

"Hey look Haley, I know you must be busy.. I'm going to head out now and catch my flight.. this was good."

Haley bit her lower lip. "Umm.. Nathan I hope you don't get any wrong ideas about this whole thing .."

"I know you're not ready Haley to give us another shot and that's okay with me."

"Look Nathan, a night of sex isn't going to change how I feel."

"Don't forget about this morning."

"Nathan, I'm serious …"

"So am I, you'll realize that you love me.."

"I do love you Nathan.. I just can't be with you."

"Can't or won't."

"Both."

"And last night?"

"Was physical… you're not terrible to look at and you practically mauled me."

Nathan could only smirk. "Whatever you need Haley .. I know you're not ready for us .. yet." He said taking her hand and kissing it goodbye. Nathan started to walk away.

"There's no more us." Haley said, trying to put in the last word. The last thing she needed was for Nathan to get the wrong impression about them and lead him on.

"Not yet Haley James … or should I say Haley Scott." Nathan said with a grin before turning the corner.

--

"I talked to Haley." Lucas said on the phone with his brother.

"And?"

"And she said how great it was to spend time with Brooke and Peyton."

"Anything else?"

"Nope… she didn't mention anything about you.. though I think I got the feeling that I already know… but yeah so what happened?"

"Um.. you'd rather not know."

"Eww gross.. but I guess that's a good thing?"

"It was funny, conquering her heart was easier than her body."

"Gross!"

"BUT .. it's the opposite this time .. but it'll be only a matter of time before we're back together."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself little brother."

"Well, like I told you .. it's a marathon not a sprint .. and I think I got through the first leg."

"Just what exactly do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

To Be Continued …

Note: Please review, I tried to lessen the angsty feel of this story. I might end the story sooner than I wanted to but I have too many stories going on right now and I don't want to repeat certain things between stories. When I wrote this I had my beginning and ending already in my head, so the bulk of what I wanted to get out there will still be here. But anyways, on to the S5 premiere, don't worry, most of what I'm going to say is pretty general and shouldn't spoil you too much, if you already seen some of the previews, then you should be okay. I would like to say how great the premiere was, good job Mark!!! I'm interested to see what happened with the adults and if you saw the end, you'll really know what I mean. Hands down, little James Lucas Scott stole the show, his interactions with Luke, Mouth and Brooke were awesome. I can't wait to see some more moments between him and Nathan. And speaking of Nathan, wow great storyline there, totally sad but it will make for some good drama. I need a Naley fix, so hopefully we'll see something soon. Haley was also great as a teacher, I'm glad she got her own storyline outside of being a wife and mother. I was never a big fan of Leyton, I much prefer Brucas but I liked the way they played that out. I wonder how they are going to deal with Brooke, considering that she is a success and a millionaire. I feel for Mouth and I'm wondering where Bevin is? I'm interested to find out more about what happened in the past, which I'm pretty sure they'll flashback anyways. With a 4 year jump, it's hard to tell how the show will be but I think they landed in a great position and I hope it'll only get better. Mark said that the premiere was basically like a pilot all over again and although it wasn't as "big" as the original pilot, it did set things up and not heavily relying on the past. I like the comic relief that Skills, James and Brooke brought in this episode. It was a little angsty considering all the characters are going through a hard time. The Peyton Sawyer Unemployment badge had be rolling. Lucas really helped carry the premiere, but I think all the storylines were great. I just would've hoped to have seen more of Peyton in LA and Brooke in NY, but with the title of the show being Tree Hill, it's hard to re-locate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Haley walked back inside her dorm room, her hand still tingled from Nathan kissing it goodbye. She tried to shake things off but she couldn't and judging by the look on her roommates face, she wasn't going to get out easily.

"Spill." Anna said bluntly.

"Hello to you too." Haley said crashing on her bed.

"Uh uh.. you don't get to play dumb on me now.. you're married?!"

"Yeah.. didn't I tell you all this, this morning." Haley said trying to dodge her questions.

"And you didn't even tell me how hot he was .. I mean if I had a guy like that.. I may reconsider playing for the other team."

Haley laughed at her comment. Anna admitted early on that she was bisexual and although it weirded Haley out at first, she soon got over it and didn't mind it at all.

"Anna.. you're over reacting."

"And you're under reacting .. I just thought you were going through a bad high school break up."

"It is a bad high school break up."

"Yeah, well not everyone .. in fact I don't think I know anyone who gets married in high school … I mean look at college guys, their completely scared of commitment .. I mean how did this all happen?"

"Sex."

"What?"

"I told him that I wasn't ready to have sex until I got married."

"So you got married for ass?"

"Hehe.. no I'm just kidding.. we were on his bed and were making out .. I just told him that I was ready you know to do it .. I didn't care that I wasn't married.. I just knew that I wanted Nathan to be the first guy, deep down I wanted him to be the only guy… but he looked into my eyes, he told me I was his family now and that he could love me forever and then he asked me to marry him."

"Oh my God, that was so cute."

"I know, I was blushing .. I told him to stop playing around but he turned to me and I could tell he was serious and then he asked me again.. and well here we are."

"But you guys were like what 16-17? I didn't know you could get married at that age."

"Well you can't.. but Nathan was an emancipated teen and I got my parent's permission."

"Wait what?"

"Long story.. ask me later.. I've had a long day of walking through memory lane."

"Oh believe me I will.. but did Nathan leave?"

"Yeah." Anna could hear the tinge of sadness in her voice.

"And I'm assuming he wants to work things out but you don't?"

Haley nodded as she looked at the ceiling. "The divorce is going to go through this summer."

"Well I have to get going now.. my brother's passing by so I told him I'd meet him up for dinner… but if you really don't want to work things out with Nathan .. why are still using his last name?"

--

"Brooke this sucks."

"Tell me about it, I'm getting swamped in my business class and I have come up with a couple of new sketches also.. I swear there isn't enough time in the day."

"No, it isn't about school."

Haley sighed to herself, a couple of weeks had passed since Nathan's impromptu visit. They hadn't kept in touch much, actually they haven't even really spoken on the phone. It was a quick im or a short e-mail. They were both extremely busy and in true Haley fashion, she threw herself in her school work and of course working at the University's Learning Center. But all of her hard work paid off, but not in a good way. She was ahead of her classes, in fact she's practically done with all her classes and finals were still two weeks away. All her papers and final projections were done or nearly complete and she only had to worry about two exams. Unlike her fellow classmates, she wasn't stressing out about the end of the semester.

"What did he do now?" Brooke knew that this had Nathan's name written all over it.

"Nothing.. actually.. you know what forget it."

"What? Tutorgirl, spill."

"I can't .. its embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad."

"Believe me it is."

"Well since you mentioned it, you obviously want to tell me about it .. it can't be as embarrassing as that poncho of your's."

"Brooke !" Haley rolled her eyes.

"What, it's true."

"You're not helping. God will you ever let that go?"

Brooke laughed. "Not likely, so what's up?"

"Well I told you what happened when Nathan came by a couple of weeks ago…"

"Uh hu.."

"Well I've tried to keep myself busy, you know .. take my mind of things.. but now my schedule has actually gotten lighter .. and.."

"And you're rambling again."

"Sorry! Anyways.. today was the third time this week I had to .. take a cold shower." She said the last part in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

"Aww, tutorslut."

"Tutorslut?" Haley heard Peyton in the background. "Just great." She thought.

"Talking to Haley.." Brooke said to Peyton, who just walked in their apartment. "She's horny from Nathan withdrawal."

"Aww tutor slut." Peyton repeated. "Here give me that." Peyton said, taking the phone away from Brooke.

"Haley, look don't feel bad, I know exactly what you're going through."

"You do?" Haley asked.

"When Nathan and I broke up, I went though the same thing.. but I know what'll help you."

Haley rolled her eyes, she tried to keep it in the back of her head that one of her best friends and Nathan were actually a couple.

"What?" She said hesitantly.

"By hooking up with Lucas." She said plainly, and then her and Brooke started cracking up.

"PEYTON !!" Haley screamed on the phone. "You guys, this is not helping!"

"Look Haley.. you have to ask yourself .. are you really done with Nathan or what?" Brooke asked taking the phone back from Peyton.

"Yeah.. I am I mean the divorce is going to be final soon."

"Well what Peyton was saying is ture... you need to find yourself a new boytoy."

"Great." Haley said sarcastically.

To Be Continued . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summary: Haley gets a surprise.

Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. I have a long weekend and decided to wrap this story up, this was my first OTH fic I posted and I was going to make it longer but decided against it. I have other projects that I want to work, but the good news is that this story is finished in draft form. I uploaded this one because it was short and basically done. I didn't want to incorporate it into the next chapter. Enjoy and review. The feedback will help me decide when I'll go clean up the next chapter and clean things up.

--

"What do you mean all my stuff is gone!?" Haley asked angrily at the secretary.

The semester ended two weeks ago and Haley put most of her things in storage until she got back to Stanford. Brooke and Peyton both got summer internships and Lucas was taking a couple of summer classes as well as finishing up his first novel, which a small publishing firm agreed to pick up. Once the semester was over, her parents drove into town in their RV and Haley spent the last two weeks on the road with her parents, visiting her siblings. Their last stop was in Chicago where all James clan all met up for the weekend.

It was good to be back with her family, but she couldn't help but feel aggravated from the looks her family gave her. They all knew what happened with Nathan and she swore that if anyone asked her again how she was doing, she was going to kill herself. But her family eventually backed off and Haley was content to just hang out with her adorable little nephews and nieces and the rest of her family. Now Haley was back in Stanford, with most of her friends busy, she decided to take summer classes at Stanford before going to Tree Hill for the rest of the summer.

She was looking forward to summer classes and she got a part time job working as a teacher's assistant for a nearby school, which taught summer classes for high school kids. Haley always wanted to be a teacher and this was a great way to gain experience outside tutoring and get extra cash. She put her stuff in storage and was going to stay in the dorms, at least that's what her plan was.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're stuff is not here, in fact, I don't see you on our roster for our dorm rooms."

"No.. no this must be a mistake."

"I'm sorry Ms. Scott but according to our records, you withdrew you're name from the housing office."

Haley was in disbelief. "No, this can't be right. Can you please check again?"

The woman gave her a dirty look and looked through her file again on the computer. "Let's see Haley J. Scott.. nope you're not on the list… and you're last known address is 23 Molina Drive."

"Molina Drive? That's just outside campus." She thought to herself.

"No, that must be a mistake, that's not where I stayed this semester."

"Well according to this, you changed your address last week."

"Last week, I was out in the middle of nowhere… what's that address again?"

Haley stormed off completely pissed. Campus administrators were just as bad as the people in the DMV. She walked across campus to Molina Drive, the walk wasn't bad and she knew a couple of students who stayed there. She arrived at the apartment building, which was typical for the area. She looked at the buzzer and found apartment "32" with the name Scott there. "What the hell?" She asked herself. She rang the buzzer and immediately the gate rang and she walked in. She walked up and knocked at apartment number 32. No one answered. Now she was getting nervous. She turned the knob and sure enough it was open. She saw a couple of people moving in down the hall and figured if this was a serial killer, they could hear her screams.

She opened the door and saw the place full of boxes, her boxes. "What the hell!?" She walked inside and went into the living room. She heard someone coming from the bedroom and her heart nearly dropped.

"Nathan?"

He looked at her and smirked. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon… surprise!"

To Be Continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: I think this would be a good time to fresh everyones memory. Last year, during senior prom, Nathan and Haley still didn't work things out but she suffered a miscarriage and decided to give what Nathan wanted and end the marriage, which according to state law would take a year. Haley went to Stanford and Nathan went to Duke. Nathan has been trying ever since to win Haley back. Now it's the start of summer after their first year of college. Desperate to get Haley back, Nathan moves to California to be with her.

--

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked as Haley continued to pace back and forth in the living room.

"No, I am not alright." She tried to say calmly. "I'm just trying to figure out why.. on God's green earth would you transfer from a top ranking university with a division one basketball team ..to attend some state college with second tier basketball team.. after I specifically told you last year to go to Duke!! And this is all for WHAT? For me? On top of that.. you steal all my stuff and knock me out of Stanford's dorming list, have you gone completely insane Nathan!!" This time she couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

"Haley.. relax.. you got it all wrong.. I did it for us."

"For us?!" Haley sat down on the couch and was about to tear. "Us, Nathan.. there is no us.. and now you just threw away you're future."

"I'd like to think that I'm taking it back." Nathan said, sitting down next to Haley. He took her hand in his. "You're my future, Haley."

"Nathan, don't." She said, trying to pull her hand out but his grip was too tight.

"All my life, I wanted to play at Duke and for a year I did and it was great, but it wasn't enough.. nothing was enough with out you.. the last time I felt truly happy.. truly alive was when I came here and was with you.. I knew then that I couldn't go on with out you Haley."

"You gave up your dream .. for us, when there is no more us, God Nathan what did you do?"

"I gave up on my dream last year when I pushed you away.. I was too stupid too realize it but now I know.. you're my dream Haley, ever since you came into my life, I wanted nothing else than to be with you, everything else can come second."

If Haley wasn't so pissed she might've been touch by his words and actions. Haley got up and left. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." She said as she walked out.

--

"Lucas Eugene Scott !!! You better not have had anything to do with this." Haley practically screamed at her cell phone. People were starting to look at her as she made her way through campus.

"Haley, what're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how your idiot of a brother transferred schools."

"What're you talking about?"

"He transferred to CSC… California State College on the other side of town."

"Wait what? Nathan is there? In California?"

"No, not here, living here. He got an apartment just outside Stanford and while I was conveniently gone with my family, he, being my idiot of a husband, was able to get my stuff out of storage, put it in his new apartment, and oh yeah unregistered me from the dorm rooms, which I just came back from and guess what, they have no more space available!! It's summer for crying out loud, what could they possibly be doing with all those empty dorms!!" Haley was beyond frustrated and Lucas was nearly speechless.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I knew Nathan was up to something but he didn't tell me."

"For your sakes Luke, you better be right .. and now I have no place to live and summer classes start in a couple of days and worse, Nathan threw away Duke."

"Haley, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Did you just hear me?"

"Look, you're not homeless, I mean you said the apartment is just outside campus and you're stuff is already there and at least now it'll give you and Nathan a chance to work things out."

"Work things out?.. we're supposed to have our divorced finalized in a couple of months and we're supposed to work things out!"

"Haley, relax.. and you and I both know that he's not going to sign those papers."

"He's throwing away his whole future for this, I can't believe this."

"If you didn't know already Hales, to him you're his future."

Haley sighed in frustration. "More like his past." She mumbled.

They talked for a couple of more minutes before Lucas hung up and called up Nathan. This time, it was his turn to yell.

"Hello." Nathan said picking up the phone.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Lucas screamed.

"Yeah, a little bit, what's up?"

"I don't even know what to say, Nate, this is bad. But it's ok, the summer just started, we can still get you back to Duke."

"I'm not going back, at least not without Haley. I made up my mind Lucas."

"But CSC Nate, CSC! Their a division II team!"

"And?"

"And!? You went from a Blue Devil.. to whatever the hell their mascot is.. do they even have a mascot!?"

"You're over reacting.. I mean yeah it sucks I won't play for Duke anymore but whatever.. I mean I loved it, I did but I was six man, I got my minutes in but I wasn't a starter."

"Nathan, you were a freshmen .. it's what freshmen do.. they wait patiently until they're sophomores or juniors."

"Whatever man, at least this way I'm definitely starting."

"I can't believe you did this.. I could only imagine how your parents took it."

"Oh Dan is pissed, believe me, but my mom is happy for me, she's actually supporting me in all this."

"But Nate, are you sure?"

"I love her." He said honestly. "And besides" he added "this is all your fault."

"My fault!"

"If you hadn't join the team, I would've never met Haley."

"I have half a mind to go fly there and strangle you myself.. unless Haley beats me to it, she's pissed Nathan."

"I know, it's my fault that things got this way.. I have to try.. I didn't try last year and look where it got me."

"Nathan, I don't want your heart to be broken."

"Well it's a good thing it already is."

Lucas sighed. "As Haley's best friend, I am so mad with you .. but as your brother, I probably would've done the same." Lucas gave up in defeat, he was actually quite touched that his brother would be so selfless and give up everything to be with Haley.

"Thanks Luke."

"So the battle continues.."

"You know it, it's a long road ahead but I got all summer to get her back to me."

Remembering his conversation with Haley earlier and how she was adamant that she didn't want to get back with Nathan, "For you're sakes, I hope you do." Lucas said hesitantly.

--

A short time later, Nathan heard someone ringing and buzzed them in. A short while later, Haley came back to the apartment.

"You forgot these on your way out." Nathan said with a smile.

She took the keys from his hand and gave him a dirty look. She went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She came out after a minute and walked over to Nathan who was sitting on the couch.

"A one bedroom, real slick Nathan." She said standing in front of him.

"I would've gotten a two bedroom but they were out and it was short notice, but I don't expect you share a bed with me.. yet.. but you can take the bedroom, I'll just take the couch."

"No, you do not get to call the shots around here after what you just did. This is what's going to happen, since I can't find a place to live, I have no choice but to stay here but this is your place, do not think of this as my place or our place.. this is your place and you can have YOUR bedroom, I will take the couch… but the closet is mine."

"Ok."

"In August, I'm going back to Tree Hill to meet up with the rest of our friends and you're going with me."

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Yes, so you can stay there .. you don't belong here Nathan." His mood changed and she added, "..and hopefully you'll realize that before it's too late, this is a temporary thing Nathan, don't let yourself get fooled that this will somehow magically get us back together."

Nathan just looked at her, biting his tongue. At least she's going to stay, Nathan thought to himself. Baby steps.

To Be Continued . . .

I wanted to put this out before I didn't have any more time this week. Reviews? Leave me some love.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summary: Haley is getting too close to Nathan and she needs to pull away.

Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. I finally sat myself down this weekend and basically finished this story. Everything is still in draft but I am generally happy with how everything came togethe so I probably won't do too much rewriting. The original premise for this story started two chapters ago when Nathan suddenly moves to California, that was my goal from the start so now that I got here, I can really turn things up. This was the first OTH fic I posted and if I could I would re-work the beginning but that's too much. Anyways, sorry for the mix up in my other story Games, Lies, and Love, I accidently uploaded the wrong thing and now I'm doing a double take on what I want the next chapter to be so I might have to hold that off for a few days. With three stories going on, I sometimes feel like I overlap and it kinda gets hard to get back into each story. But I am trying my best to wrap things up, I know this story will end first. Games, Lies and Love, I keep going back and forth, I might end it and do a sequal. But The Mourning After, my little 1-2 shotter turned into a full fledge story and I hope you all will like where it's going. Anyways, the feedback has been great, keep it up!

--

A week had passed and in usual Haley fashion, she threw herself in her classes and work, mainly to spend as little time as possible in the apartment. She liked her summer classes, but it was the summer and the teacher's weren't so demanding in the workload. However, she loved her new teacher's aid position. She helped out with some of the administrative things such as grading. Although she wasn't the teacher, she did feel like one since she ran the review sessions.

After a week of living with Nathan, she concluded that it wasn't that bad. He gave her space and didn't force the issue of their marriage to her face. They made casual small talk and it was.. comfortable. The truth was that she actually felt better knowing that he was nearby. For the past year, she would often drift into a daze and wonder what he was doing. As much as she didn't want these feelings, they were there and she tried her best to avoid it.

Nathan was also busy. He also took some summer classes and he even got himself a part time job. He was working as a coach's assistant for a basketball camp in town. As soon as they saw his credentials, they immediately hired him to help out with all the kids, ranging from pre-schoolers to high school kids. Although his mom was supporting him, he decided that he needed to try to be less dependent on her financially. But Deb didn't mind. She hasn't exactly been there for Nathan and was not too thrilled when he got married. She realized, like so many other people, that they belonged together and that she had no problems helping her son out in anyway she can.

--

Haley got back to the apartment earlier than usual. She plopped herself on couch and turned on the television. She turned it on and saw a replay of Supernanny. She laughed at herself as they showed the parents desperately failing in trying to control their two small toddlers. They were such troublemakers but were also very adorable. Haley couldn't help but think of her own child. She lost the baby early on that she didn't even know the sex. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Nathan walked in. He saw her on the couch watching the television. Seeing the little boy and girl running around on tv nearly broke his heart. It didn't take a mind reader to know what was on her mind.

"Kinda reminds me of my day." Nathan said walking into the living room and casually leaning against the wall, looking at the tv, as the two children were running around like animals.

Haley was taken out of her thoughts and saw Nathan there. "Rough day at work?"

"Sort of, they placed me with the little kids.. about their ages." Nathan said indicating towards the television.

Haley smiled at herself, the thought of Nathan playing role model to a group of young kids. "You and those adorable kids.. I could only imagine."

Nathan smiled back at her, but saw the glimmer of sadness in her eyes. "It's ok if you think about him." Nathan said softly.

"About who?" She asked back.

"Or her.. the baby, Hales"

"Oh…. Was I that obvious?" She suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, a little." He said with a smile, taking a seat next to her. "I think about it too, sometimes." He added.

"Really?" For some reason that surprised even her.

"Yeah.. I even thought about what we would've named him."

"Really?" She said again, she hadn't even thought about that herself. She didn't get around to that part. But after she miscarried, she tried her best not to think about it. "What did you come up with?" She asked curiously.

"Well for a boy, I thought of James .. for obvious reasons."

She smiled to herself and nodded in agreement. That's a good name, she thought to herself. "And for a girl."

"Well that one I had a little more trouble.. but I think I liked Joy."

"Joy?"

"Because starting a family with you.. that's what I would feel everyday." He said honestly.

Haley's heart melted and it took all her strength not to lean over and throw herself at Nathan. This was getting too close, too personal. She had to pull away before she would do something she would later regret. She smiled back at him and nodded. She got up and tried to change the topic.

"I'm going to make some dinner.. what do you want?"

"You." He muttered.

"What?" Haley asked, unsure of what he said.

"You.. choose.. I said." Nathan responded with a smile but as soon as she turned around his mood changed.

She smiled back. "Mac and cheese it is." He wasn't surprised and watched her as she made her way to the kitchen. He saw her pinch her neck and wondered if there was anything wrong.

"Is your neck sore?" He asked.

"A little.. the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep in."

"Well if you want… I can give you a massage.. maybe even a back rub." He offered. Haley's body warmed up at the thought.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" She smirked.

"It would be as much for me as it is for you." He replied innocently.

"No, thanks." She said casually, although she wanted to scream 'yes' and maybe even have a 'happy ending. ' She cursed at herself for thinking such things and tried not to get flustered. Nathan watched her turning red and he knew that it was because of him.

"Well.. you can always stay in my bed." He smirked back. She rolled her eyes, boy was it getting hot here.

--

"So I guess Haley hasn't killed you yet." Lucas said as soon as he picked up his phone.

"Nope, I'm still alive and kicking."

"How's that been going?"

"Good.. a little rough the first few days but now it's good .. it's great actually."

"Oh you guys are back together!?" Lucas said excited.

"No nothing that great.. but we did have a moment today before dinner."

"A 'moment' isn't sex cuz if it is .. I'm about to lose my dinner."

"No, nothing like that.. yet… but today we were sitting on couch talking and she looked at me and then I saw it."

"Saw what."

"That look she used to give me .. I saw it Luke, the love in her eyes.. I know she's fighting it."

"Well if anyone can wear her down, it's you."

"Believe me.. after today, I know exactly what to do." He smirked.

--

After dinner, Haley left the apartment to take a walk. Things between her and Nathan were getting too comfortable and she could see her resolve slipping. As much as she would love to get back with Nathan, she couldn't. He left Duke, his dream, to go after her. He nearly gave up High Flyers for her and what did she do, leave with another man and go on tour. She didn't want to be the reason why he didn't chase after his dreams. History was replaying itself all over. She couldn't bear it again. At the same time, she still harbored feelings from last year when she nearly gave everything up for him. She gave up music and she wasn't about to give up Stanford and transfer back east. It wasn't meant to be, she told herself. She needed him to get back to Duke and she knew the only person that could help her.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 411. After getting the number she wanted, she dialed it and the phone rang.

"Hello." The other line said.

"Hello.. Mr. Scott.. it's Haley."

"You.. what do you want?" Dan Scott said with disgust. "Isn't it bad enough you've ruined my son's life .. again."

"You're one to talk, ass." She wasn't going to let Dan Scott put her down again. "But if you claim to care for Nathan then you'll shut up and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine Holly, I'm listening."

She rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that Nathan transferring out of Duke is a big mistake… I need your help in making sure he goes back."

"Ok Haley, I'm listening." Dan Scott replied back.

To Be Continued . . .

Hope you liked it, please review !! All I have to say is that next chapter really heats up, so please review and I may upload it tomorrow night after OTH airs, don't forget to watch !


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary: Things really heat up.

Note: Thank you for the reviews, I had to bump the rating to M after this chapter, but thank you for the reviews. Sorry if the chapter is a little choppy, I rushed to post it after tonight's horrible preview of next week ::GAG::, I can't believe they pulled out one of the most predictable storylines ever... especially to Nathan and Haley, haven't they been through enough!? Somewhat Naley in this chapter so I hope that helps.

--

Haley tossed in turned on the couch. Not only was it extremely, stiff, she felt like she could fall out any minute. Her thoughts turned back to Nathan and how annoyed she was. She knew what he was doing and it wasn't fair. She didn't want to address it because she knew it would only feed his ego. It started out small, he would wear his basketball gear with his a cut off shirt, then a wife beater and then pretty soon he was walking around the apartment, practically half naked all the time. He'd leave the door open after he took a shower, only wearing a towel around his waist. In fact, in the mornings he walked around in nothing more than his boxers. Needless to say she was back to cold showers.

The next day, Haley was on the phone with Brooke.

"I hate him so much that I just want to run over to him and lick him all over." Haley said.

Brooke nearly died laughing. She wasn't used to Haley being so blunt and open, especially when it came to sex.

"God and he's so cocky and arrogant.. everything is bulging out Brooke.. I mean EVERYTHING.. but does he care. . NO! He carries on as if there was nothing wrong. God I've never been so flustered in my life .. I think I need to Brooke myself and get it over it."

"Haley !! What did I tell you?! Never use that term."

"Sorry, Brooke .. I can't help it.. Nathan is too daym sexy.. argh… and I know he's doing this to get under my skin." Haley felt frustrated.

"No dear, just under your panties. . . Haley what're you doing?"

"What I'm not doing anything?"

"That's my point.. you have your wonderful sexy husband back in your life and you're not doing anything."

"I told you guys already, me and Nathan .. we're not going to work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because I already tried that and look where it got me."

"You mean in your dream school, living with your husband .. hmm Hales, sounds like a tough one to me."

"Once the next semester starts, I'm gone .. I already made my feelings to him perfectly clear."

"Denial." Brooke coughed.

"Did you just fake cough me?"

"Yes, because you're fooling yourself Haley.. I mean you just told me right now that you want to jump his bones."

"I'm a girl, I have a right to look.. he maybe be a lot of things but he's still hot.. it's lust Brooke, nothing more… now can we just drop this, I need to figure out what to do about Nathan."

"Start buying him briefs."

"Brooke!"

Brooke started laughing again. "Clearly, Nathan knows what he's doing .. but lucky for you tutorgirl, if there's one thing I know.. its being a tease."

"Tease? You, who Peyton has called you a welcome mat."

"Listen, you want my help or not."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry.. as you were saying."

"It's simple Haley.. Nathan's a guy.. and guys have only one thing on their mind .."

"And?"

"And I think it's time you fight fire with fire."

Haley smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.

--

Nathan came home and saw clothes strewn all over the place. He heard Haley rummaging around in the walk in closet.

"Did the closet explode?" He asked a little confused.

"Anna's back in town.. but only for tonight.. so we're meeting up for dinner.. but she decides to have it at this fancy restaurant.. so now I'm stuck trying to figure out what to wear." She called from the closet. She stepped out a moment later and Nathan's draw nearly dropped. "Mission accomplished." Haley thought to herself.

She came with her make up and hair done, but only wearing a cream colored bra and matching panties. She snapped her fingers and brought him out of his stare.

"Eyes up here." She gave him a glaring look. "Now I need you're help." She said casually as she walked over to the bed and picked up two dresses and held it up against her.

"Now, black or blue?"

"Umm.. blue." Nathan muttered, his eyes were still fixed on her gorgeous body and luscious curves.

"K black it is." She laughed. She put the other dress down and in front of Nathan started to put the black dress on. It was a simple strapless cocktail dress, where the hem was just above the knees.

"Can you zip me up?" She said as she turned her back towards him and pressed up against his body. With her back against his, she felt his excitement and she had to remember to stay cool in all of this. Nathan's nervous hands gently zipped her up, electricity running through their bodies as they felt the other's skin. It took all his strength not to unzip it back down. Haley collected herself and moved away.

"Thanks." She said casually. Nathan stared at her, she was stunning. "I'm sorry about messing up your room… but do you mind just dumping this back in the closet.. I'm already running so late."

"Yeah.. sure." He stammered.

She went back to the closet and Nathan watched as she bent over and picked out a pair of shoes. Haley smiled to herself because she knew Nathan was checking her ass out. She put on the shoes, grabbed her purse and made her way out.

"K .. I'm off .. bye."

She rushed out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. Once outside, she casually walked down the hall. A smirk formed on her face as she thought about how Nathan's was drooling all over her.

--

"Luke.. this is awful."

"What happened now little brother?"

"Haley.. she's on to me and she's not playing fair."

"Like you were."

"She conveniently misplaced her bathrobe, so she comes out in a towel, she has no problems changing in front of me .. and to top it off, she bought this stupid yoga dvd."

Lucas laughed at this sexual cat and mouse game Haley and Nathan were playing.

"Luke, didn't you hear me .. I said yoga.. like in the living room.. I'm trying my best here but I don't know how much more I can take."

Lucas laughed again, "You two are hopeless."

--

"Hey Luke." Haley said picking up her phone.

"Hey Hales, what you up to?" Lucas asked. He couldn't help but talk to her. He just talked to Brooke and they couldn't believe what those two were up to.

"Just got out of class, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I wanted to tell you that I'm mailing you a gift."

"A gift? Really, what is it?"

"I'm shipping you a new bath robe, according to Nathan, you 'misplaced' yours."

Haley laughed hesitantly.

"What're you two doing?" Lucas asked plainly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hales."

"What?! He started it."

"Haley! Look, from what Nathan's told me.. you two seem to be getting along great.. so why do you keep playing these games with each other.. you're only making it worse on the both of you."

"Look Luke, it's complicated."

"Like what the both of you are doing isn't complicated enough, simplify things Hales, it'll make your life a lot easier." It came off a lot angrier than he had hoped but after over a year of this, he just wanted his best friend and his brother to get back on track.

--

Nathan came out of his room, wearing only his boxers. Ever since Haley started to tease him back, he's been shedding more and more of his clothes off. He wondered if he should just walk around naked. He sighed as he stepped out, he took a deep breath and hoped to God he wouldn't stare at her.

"Smells good." He said casually walking into the kitchen.

"It's almost ready." Haley said placing the food on the table. She just finished her yoga work out and was wearing a sports bra and very, very short shorts. Nathan walked around her as she bent down to get something in the fridge. He stood there behind her, he was checking her ass again. When she stood up, she turned and saw Nathan looking intently at her. Their eyes locked and they couldn't hold back as both of their lips came crashing into each other.

Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands wrapped around each other. Her hands tugged at the waist of his boxers and Nathan immediately took them off. Nathan hoisted her up on the counter and she lied down on top of it. A million thoughts were going through Haley, as Nathan's lips touched hers and his strong hands wandered her body. She was loosing herself again to him and she knew she had to stop this. Mustering all her strength, she pushed him off of her.

She jumped off the counter and handed Nathan back his boxers. "Umm.. I'm sorry about that.. I think we should just eat."

"Haley.." He pleaded.

"Let's just eat, please." She pleaded back, fixing her hair. She took a seat at the table and motioned Nathan to join her. He slipped his boxers back on and sat down, completely and utterly confused. They ate in silence and as soon as they were done, they both headed for bed.

Nathan lied in bed, but couldn't sleep, only thinking of what just happened. After all this time, there was still this wall between him and Haley. He tried his best to tear it down but it seems that it has only gotten stronger. She was so close but so far, his heart ached. He started wondering if this was a good idea, that maybe Lucas was right.

Haley was doing the same thing. She felt bad for teasing Nathan, but at the same time, she couldn't get caught up in him again. She kept telling herself that but her body said otherwise. She was never like this, never into sex, that was until she met Nathan. No other man had been able to turn her on like he did, especially since he was the only man. Stanford had a lot hot guys for Haley to choose from and some even smiled her way, but all of them paled in comparison to Nathan. If she slept with Nathan, it would mean more. She didn't want that. She recounted what Lucas told her earlier to simplify things and he was right. They were both in college, people had sex all the time and it didn't mean anything. She decided that she didn't want to make love with Nathan, she needed sex and hoped that was enough.

She got up and slowly turned the knob into Nathan's room. The room was dark with only the faintest of light coming through from the windows. She saw Nathan was awake and that he already saw her. She walked over to him, along the way discarding the remnants of her clothes. Nathan didn't know what was going on but he wasn't complaining. She slipped on top of him, pulling his boxers down. She was on top of him and their bodies pressed up against each other. Nathan wanted nothing more than to take her here and then but he didn't want to scare Haley off again.

"Before we do this, there has to be some rules." Haley said softly.

"Rules?" Nathan was confused.

"I can't be with you the way you want me to be.. I can't and I won't, my heart says one thing but my body says another so this is how it's going to go."

Nathan nodded, wondering where this was going.

"This is sex, nothing more nothing less… there will be no talking, we don't discuss this, our lips never touch, and when you wake up I won't be here… those are my terms, take it or leave it."

Nathan nodded and pushed his lips up to kiss hers, but she turned her head. She was serious, he told himself. But he didn't care, his body was on fire and he couldn't take it any longer. He flipped her around and attacked her neck. She spread her legs open, indicating to him that she wanted him. "Shit.." He muttered. "Condom."

"I'm on the pill." She said quietly. Ever since Nathan started to play dirty, she put herself back on, just in case. She was glad she did. "Now, no more talking." She said as she pushed herself against his groin.

After they were both thoroughly spent, they both laid there in silence. Nathan would moan or call her name out but she would only hush him, the only sounds heard were their deep breathing and the rocking of the bed. She was quiet the whole time, which was surprising considering how vocal she used to be in the past. His body felt relieved but there was still a tingling in his heart. He was tired and exhausted, he held Haley tightly and eventually drifted to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and sure enough she was gone. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He smelled the coffee from the kitchen and was happy that at least they were still living together. The thought of her was enough to get him riled up again and looking down it showed. He got out of bed and pondered about getting dressed. He didn't like the rules Haley made but he loved the game and he was going to play every chance he could get. He walked out of the room with a determined look. Haley saw him through the counter and as casually as she could muster,

"You want coffee?"

He shook his head and walked over to the kitchen, now standing in front of Haley. She was a little surprised to see that he hadn't dressed but the sight in front of her was enough to send her body temperature soaring. She knew what he wanted and she finally had no qualms about giving it. She gave her body to him, but nothing more. She put the coffee mug down and walked passed him and headed towards the bedroom, along the way shedding off her shorts and t-shirt. By the time Nathan walked inside, she was already fully nude and sprawled out on the bed, ready for him.

When they were done, they were both panting and once Haley caught her breath. She got up, grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"Coffee?" She asked in a normal tone.

Nathan sighed. "Sure."

To Be Continued . . .

Note: I know this wasn't the best Haley scene but when I wrote this scene, well I had to turn the heat off in my apartment. Sorry if this was a little choppy, I rushed to post it. This is a little compensation for tonight's horrible preview of next week's episode. I was about to hurl and hope that this chapter is a small consolation for an otherwise great episode. Ehh.. I'm going to have nightmares about this one. Thank you everyone for your reviews, please keep them coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summary: Nathan and Haley are going back to Tree Hill, but will Haley's plan keep him there?

Note: This chapter is sort of a big deal, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all your reviews, please keep them coming.

--

Haley was laying on the counter, biting her tongue. Daym rules, she thought. Her breathing was heavy and she was close to going over the edge. Nathan's tongue dove deeper and just like that the world faded around her and her hands gripped Nathan's hair. She managed to not make a sound and took a deep breath when the waves of pleasure passed through her. Nathan stood up and wiped his mouth, a satisfying grin on his face. She turned away from him and hopped off the counter, pulling her panties and jeans back up. She fixed her hair and straightened herself up. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out the door.

"See you later." She said as she made her way out. Nathan headed for a cold shower. He hadn't had his release yet, but figure that could wait until later. He smiled to himself, just another morning.

--

"Hey Luke, how's it going?"

"Just excited about going home, how are you with things with you and Haley? I haven't heard from you guys in a couple of days."

"Yeah, sorry we've been busy."

"Busy as in you are busy and she is busy as well or both of you have been busy together."

"Umm both."

"Nate, that's great!"

"Umm, it's not what you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay before I tell you.. remember that Haley's my wife and even though you've known her longer, I think we've done more things together than you guys ever did .. at least with each other."

"Gross, Nathan.. just say you two had sex.. as much I'd like to block it out of my mind, I know.. so what, you guys are sleeping together now, that's good I guess?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay, you need to explain yourself cuz it's summer, it's hot and I'm confused."

"We sort of have a friends with benefits thing going on."

"Ok, weird."

"Well it gets weirder."

"How can it get weirder?"

"Haley has rules."

"You know, I'm probably going to loose my lunch over this, but dare to ask, what are these rules."

"Well, we can't kiss.. like on the lips."

"You're right it does get weirder.. this doesn't sound like Haley.. actually I'd still like to think of Haley as a virgin, who my idiot of a brother didn't deflower."

"Luke, get over it, I made her a woman a long time ago.. I need your help, I don't know what to do… she wants all the physical stuff but none of the emotional stuff.. while we're you know at it.. we can't talk .. and we can't even talk about it.. and at night she leaves me and it hurts."

"You know most guys would love to be in your position."

"Yeah, well none of these guys have Haley, what am I supposed to do?"

"We all know that 'benefiting' is misleading, someone always catches feelings and in your case, Haley is trying to suppress hers… I can't believe I'm going to say this but just keep having sex with you wife."

"Easier said than done, Luke, give me something I can use."

"She's using sex as a weapon Nate, you have to fight fire with fire… now I'm really going to loose my lunch."

"Haha.. thanks for the advice.. I know just what to do."

--

By this point, it was becoming routine. They would have dinner, chat about their day and slowly moving things over to the bedroom. This time, Nathan made a conscious effort to delay the process. He just didn't want her body, but her heart as well. He took his time putting away the dishes. Haley didn't seem to notice and had already slipped inside the bedroom. Today was one of the most stressful days for her at work, with the summer session drawing to a close, she was really busy preparing her students for their final exams. Needless to say, she needed something to take her mind off things.

As she removed her shirt, she felt Nathan's hands grip her. He took it off for her and he turned her to face him. His eyes never left hers as he undid her jeans and slipped it off from her. She stood there only in her underwear and Nathan shed his clothes as well. He carried her to the bed, gently laying her on it. He removed her bra and panties and Haley pushed her body towards him, letting him know that she wanted him. But he took his time, attacking her neck with kisses, his hands roaming her body.

She was getting impatient, she should've excluded foreplay as part of the rules. Nathan eventually did as she wished, entering her in slow gentle rhythms. His forehead rested against hers, their lips only mere inches from each other. He kept his eyes open, staring at her intently. Even as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure Nathan was causing in her, she could feel his eyes on her. "Don't open them." She told herself but she couldn't help it. She opened her eyes and was fixed on Nathan's deep blue eyes. She lost herself in those eyes, felt the love Nathan transmitted through them and for a moment she allowed herself to get weak as the walls inside her came crashing down. Her body trembled as she came and try as she could, she couldn't help but whisper. "Nathan."

Hearing his name was enough for him as he thrust inside her, releasing everything he had, his eyes never leaving hers. As soon as she said his name, she regretted it. Looking into Nathan's eyes, tears started to form in hers. She got up from under him and tried to wipe them away.

"Haley." Nathan said softly.

"I shouldn't have broken the rules." She said.

"There doesn't have to be any rules.. we can just be together." Nathan said softly.

"We can't.." She said turning to him. "I can't." She got up and Nathan grabbed her arm. He didn't want her to leave, not again.

"Please stay." He said and Haley could hear the desperation in his voice. She already broke the rules tonight, she thought. She simply nodded and whispered, "Only for tonight."

She got back into bed and Nathan immediately wrapped his body around hers. The tears slowly dried from her eyes, but not before she felt a tear drop from Nathan. They both eventually drifted to sleep, the best they both had in quite sometime.

--

The next day, Haley stared at her desk at work, particular her cell phone that was on it. Things with Nathan have become increasingly complicated but August was now here and in a few days, they would spend the rest of their summer vacation back in Tree Hill with their friends. She almost wished that she didn't start this whole sex rules thing with Nathan. But she didn't know how much their bodies could take it. At the same time, she made it perfectly clear to him that they were not going to be together anymore. After the summer, she was moving back to the dorms and that she told Nathan that he was going to be back at Duke. She didn't mislead him at all, he brought this upon himself when he moved out here, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

The phone started to vibrate and she instantly picked it up.

"Hello."

"It's all set." Dan stated in the other line. "You just need to un-register him from CSC."

"Already done."

"I'm impressed, I think I had you all wrong Haley, who knew we had so much in common."

"Just listen to me you worthless piece of a man, the only thing we have in common is Nathan but unlike you, I don't put him down, I don't belittle him and don't dare think that I'm doing this for you or any of your selfish motives, you are not Nathan, stop living through him, it's not his fault you couldn't hack it when you had you're chance."

"Feisty, reminds me of myself."

"Oh my God, you're unbelievable." She said hanging up on him.

--

The tension was definitely in the air. Neither spoke much during dinner and they forgo their usual sexual escapades that night. Nathan lied in bed, alone once again. He thought of going to her, but he realized that he couldn't just have sex with Haley, it was never sex with Haley, it was about making love and he loved her too much to just think of her as just sex. That morning, it felt so good to wake up with her arms around her. He had missed that, they have been separated longer than they were together. He desperately needed her but somehow he felt that time was running out.

Haley fought the tears from her eyes. Their flight for Tree Hill was in a few days and she was done with her summer classes and her job. Nathan finished classes last week and was wrapping up his work at the basketball camp. Now all she had to do was tell him. She thought about telling him once they were back in Tree Hill, but she didn't want to be that cruel. Who was she kidding, this was cruel enough. The thought that she worked with Dan actually made her sick. Lord knows how Nathan will take it, or Lucas or any of their friends.

Haley walked over to the bedroom and she could tell Nathan was still awake. She knew what Nathan wanted from her and for tonight, before she sends his world tumbling, she would give it to him. He wondered what she was doing here, that maybe she just wanted sex. In his mind, Nathan would refuse her but he knew that one touch from her and he would give into anything she wanted to. But he was surprised when she slipped inside his bed and nestled herself besides him.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she laid her head against his bear chest and wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight." He whispered back and this he had no trouble falling asleep.

--

"Peyton!" Haley squealed jumping into the arms of her friend.

"Haley! I'm so glad you were able to make it… I mean we're all going to be back in Tree Hill in a couple of days anyways."

"Oh don't worry about it, with my summer classes over, I had nothing to do.. I can't believe you got delayed here."

"I know, stupid storm in Denver, but at least now I'll be able to spend sometime with you."

"When does you're flight leave?"

"2 hours, my stuff is already checked in and I have my boarding pass, so I just need to go through security again."

"Sweet."

Peyton and Haley went to a Starbucks in the airport terminal, where they got a table and ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Peyton was on assignment in Savannah for her internship and was on her way back to LA, but some bad weather forced her to take a detour to San Francisco area before catching another flight to LA.

"And where's Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"Still at work."

"And how are things going with that?"

"Ok.… what P. Sawyer? I know that look."

"You can't fool me.. this whole friends with benefits thing you got going .. something has to be up… besides Nathan." Peyton teased about the last part.

Haley sighed and started to think. She was on the verge tears.

"Umm.. you're right, things have definitely backfired.."

"Well sex complicates things, I thought you knew that."

"I know…I just.. I don't know… you don't know how badly I just want to scream his name or kiss him .. it's going to be that much more difficult when he has to leave."

"About that, I still can't believe what you did and getting Dan Scott's help."

"I know, but there was no other way."

"He's not going to like it."

"I know."

"Neither will you."

Haley stayed quiet.

Seeing her friend upset, Peyton decided to change the topic.

"Well.. I have some good news."

"I could use that about now, what happened? The trip went well?"

"The trip was fine.. it was who I ran into that made the trip amazing."

"Ohh.. what's his name?" Haley teased.

"Jake."

"Shut up!"

"Yep, I ran into him and Jenny."

"And!? Don't keep me in suspense here."

"We're going to give it another try."

Both girls squealed. "Oh my God, that's great."

"I know, I couldn't be any happier."

"But I have to ask.. if he lives in Savannah and you're in LA."

"We're just going to make it work somehow.. I know it sucks especially with poor Jenny, he can't really leave her, but there's a chance he'll move to LA, at least for a little while."

"Really?"

"I gave my boss and demo of Jake's stuff and he likes it. They want to sign him."

"Oh my God, that's awesome."

"Yeah, I mean he can't tour or anything cuz of Jenny and it's not like they're going to give him a whole lot of money, but they'll help him record an album and we'll just take it from there, which means he has to fly to LA."

"Wow, that's really great. I'm really happy for you two."

"I know.. and I'm not dumb, I know it won't be easy and Jenny complicates things even more but we love each other and we both thought it was over when he left Tree Hill, but we never stopped loving each other and just picked up where we left up."

Haley beamed with pride, she'd never seen Peyton so happy.

"I mean.. I love him .. he loves me .. there's no reason why we shouldn't be together, despite the distance, despite the fact he has a daughter, that the road ahead of both of us is still unclear…" Peyton kept going.

"Point taken, Peyton… so you and Jake are really going to do it."

"Yes.. he's going to come up to Tree Hill while we're there.. could you believe it .. and we're not even married yet." Peyton tried to rib on her friend.

Haley shook her head and leaned over and gave her friend a hug. "It was good to see you, but I got to go."

"Where are you going?" Peyton teased.

"I'm going to stop making excuses and start coming up with solutions… have a safe flight."

"You better call me with the details."

"I will!" Haley said racing out.

--

Nathan came home later than usual. He wandered around for a little bit. Things were coming to an end, whether he wanted it to or not. He received a call from Duke University, saying that there was an error in billing and that he had overpaid for the semester's tuition. He found out that Haley went behind his back and had already re-enrolled him back into Duke weeks ago. It was the same trick he pulled at the beginning of summer. As his wife, she did it all on his behalf. His dad had paid for his tuition and even talked to his coach, saying that it was just a misunderstanding that Nathan was only spending the summer in California. She was working with him, of all people. He felt betrayed, but at the same time, it wasn't like she didn't warn him or repeatedly told him that things weren't going to work out.

He didn't know what to do. They were leaving for Tree Hill in a couple of days. After that school would start and Haley would move back into the dorms with Anna. He would surely never see her again after that, probably avoiding him like the plague. Maybe he should just go back to Duke? Maybe Haley had truly moved on. He entered the apartment and got his answer.

There were boxes everywhere and stuff all over the place. Leave it to Haley to pack early. He leaned against the bedroom door as she packed his things in the boxes.

"What're you doing?"

"Packing your stuff."

"I'm not moving back to North Carolina." He stated.

"No, Nathan.. you're staying there."

"Duke called me, I know what you did.. what Dan did."

Haley's heart sank. She didn't mean for him to find out this way. She wanted to be the one to tell him "I'm sorry Nathan, I was going to tell you tonight, I didn't mean for you to find out this way… but I'm not letting you throw your dreams away because of me… I already talk to the leasing office, all this stuff has to go before we go back to Tree Hill… Nathan, you're not coming back here and that's final."

Nathan was mad, no furious. She worked with Dan, his father of all people. He never felt so sick in his life, but he loved her more and was desperate to try to win her back. He could forgive her for that so long as they stayed together.

"Daymit Haley! How many times do I have to tell you that you're my dream.. you're the only one.. only thing I want in this world."

"I took care of everything Nathan, I even got your summer classes transferred over to Duke.. and Dan spoke to your coaches, they told them you were working at a basketball camp so they know that you're still in fine form to perform this season."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." He said almost desperately.

Haley walked over to him and gave him a big hug. She looked up and smiled. "I am going with you."

"What?"

"I'm moving back.. we're moving back… I love you Nathan and I want to be with you." Nathan was shocked for a moment but realized that he and Haley would be together. He kissed her in absolute euphoria. But then he pulled back.

"Wait.. no.. I can't let you do this."

"Nathan, you were right all along .. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize it, but I want to be you're wife.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nathan smiled, but still shook his head. "God Haley, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that, but I can't let you leave Stanford, this is you're dream.. and I can't let you give that up for me."

"Like how you were going to give Duke up for me."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Cuz it is.. look Haley, we'll be together but you're not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

Haley smiled again, she couldn't hold back her excitement. "Who said I was leaving Stanford?"

"But you just said.."

"I said I'm moving back home with you."

"Yeah.. home is 2500 miles away."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I changed my schedule, I'm taking all on-line classes next semester.. and for the spring semester, I called Principal Turner and I'm going to be working at a high school near Duke and that'll count as co-op credit for Stanford."

"Wait .. so you're not.." Nathan was trying to process everything. He couldn't hold back his excitement, they were going to be able to live out their dreams together. He kissed her again.

"Are you happy?" Haley teased.

"Like you'd never believe.. we're going home!" He picked her up and spun her around.

"As long as I have internet, I'm good with my classes, I only have to come back to Stanford twice in the semester, once for midterms and the other for finals, but other than that, we'll be together… and I figure for next summer, we can come back here and I can take summer courses again at Stanford and then we'll worry about the next school year then.. we have a whole year to plan it out."

"Always the organizer and planner, huh?" Nathan kissed her again and led her back to the bed, shedding their clothes along the way.

"You've made me so happy.. I don't deserve you."

"I can say the same for you .. thank you for not giving up on us."

Nathan laid Haley down on the bed and kissed her once more. "Now, if we're going to do this, there has to be some rules."

"Rules?" Haley asked curiously.

"I get to kiss you wherever I want."

"No complaints here." She smiled as she kissed his lips.

"When I wake up, you're going to be here."

"Always and forever." She smirked back at him and this time he kissed her.

"Lastly, we can make as much noise as we want." He smirked.

"Then you should get your earplugs now." She teased. His smile only widened as he attacked his wife's lips.

"I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you Haley James Scott."

The End

Fear not an Epilogue is already forming in my head, some things to expect, Dan's as well as the gang's reaction to all of this, plus more Naley fluff. So please review and let me know what you think. This was the first full story I did on OTH and I know it had some rough parts but I was pleased with how it ended. Also let me know about thoughts for a sequel. As the story stands, Nathan and Haley will get to spend a whole year together before Haley has to go back to Stanford for classes and Nathan has to stay at Duke. If I was going to do a sequel, I would pick the story up there. Thank you for the reviews and the comments and I certainly hoped you enjoyed it!


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dan Scott walked inside his former house to see the place littered with boxes. He was here to see Nathan and judging by the amount of things here, he was pleased that he and Haley were able to get him to move back and go to Duke. He had to admit, maybe she really does love him.

"Nathan!" He called out as he saw Nathan walking out of the shower.

Steam was coming from the bathroom door and Nathan was wearing white shorts and a towel over his neck.

"What do you want Dad?"

"I just wanted to welcome you back."

"Whatever."

"Son, I'm glad you came back."

"I know what you and Haley did, can't say I'm surprised but let's get one thing clear dad. I'm going back to Duke and it definitely isn't for you."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself son. Just know I always had your best interests at heart and throwing away a chance to play at Duke was too much for me not to do anything."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself.. Dad." Nathan turned around and started to walk away.

"Ass!" Said a brown haired figure with a towel around her torso, came walking out of the bathroom. Dan was shocked.

"Haley?" He called out. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh didn't Nathan tell you, we're back together now." She shrugged casually.

He was definitely wrong about _Haley James Scott_.

--

A year later . . .

Haley didn't sleep, she couldn't. She had been dreading this day for a year now. The past year was a dream come true, now it was all coming to an end. Haley spent the fall and spring semesters with Nathan at Duke. Her online classes worked great and she was pleasantly surprised to find that it still challenged her as if she attended the regular classes. She even saved money, tutoring for Duke University. She was constantly with Nathan, only on rare occasions when she couldn't go to his away games or when she had to fly to Stanford for midterms and finals. During the spring semester, she just worked and earned co-op credit from Stanford.

With Haley by Nathan's side, he excelled at Duke. His game seemed to only improve knowing that Haley was there in the stands or watching on TV. Although he wasn't officially a starter, he was going to be during his third year. Coach K seemed really pleased with him and a lot of people took notice. He played a lot more this past season and they were already a lot of hype around Duke's latest basketball star.

Before leaving California, Nathan and Haley were both groomsman and bridesmaid to Peyton and Jake's wedding in Tree Hill. Seeing Nathan and Haley work things out, they decided to take the next big step. When the summer arrived, they moved back to California and rented out the same apartment. Nathan worked for the same basketball camp and Haley attended summer classes.

Nathan accompanied Haley on her family road trips where he was welcomed in by the James clan. They visited Brooke in LA and they frequently saw Lucas while they were at Duke, with UNC not too far away. Life was good for them, but now it was all coming to an end.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't .. Nathan.. you're going to be going back to Duke in a few hours and I'm going to be stuck here." This time she couldn't hold her emotions. She started to tear and then eventually tears streamed through her face.

"What was I thinking? I should transfer to Duke.. I can't be without you, I need you."

"Haley.. Haley. . look at me.. and no crying okay because if you do then you might get me started."

Haley smiled.

"Look, everything is gong to be okay."

"But I won't get to see you until October.. that's 5 weeks Nate!"

Nathan sighed. He reached over into his jeans that were on the floor and pulled out a card from the back pocket. "I was going to wait but here this is for you."

She opened the envelope and inside was a credit card and a letter.

"Dear Haley,

I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of your's and Nathan's marriage but I see how selfless you two are to each other and how much you make my son happy. I know that it wasn't the practices or the workouts that made my son a better player this year, it was you and it has always been you. I know I still have a lot to do to patch things up with both my sons and my daughter in law, but I hope you will accept this gift as a token of my appreciation for everything you have done. Moving back to North Carolina but still enrolled in Stanford was very impressive, I under estimated you. I won't make that mistake again.

- Dan S."

Haley couldn't believe what she was reading. Tears were not forming once again.

"He gave two for each of us… anytime we want to visit each other we can use this."

"Wait.. what?"

"I know we won't be able to see each other every weekend but you can come fly out to some of my away games here on the west coast or in the Midwest."

"Oh my God, Nate.. I know your dad has been pretty civil this past year .. but this .. I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll take it and spend his money."

"I will.. oh my God!" She squealed in excitement.

"Well since we're talking about surprises.. I have one for you."

"Oh my God, you're pregnant again!" Nathan leaned in and gave her a big hug. Haley started laughing.

"I'm not pregnant.. haha what made you think that?"

"Well since we're averaging 4 a day.."

"Nathan!" She couldn't help but laugh. "Well you know how in high school, I took all those AP courses (Nathan nodded) and since I maxed out my credits my first year and then with the summer classes and the online classes…. Well I can graduate at the end of this school year."

"What what!? You're going to graduate!"

"Yeah, I'll have enough credits to graduate, could you believe it, I had to verify it with my advisor the other day but yeah.. the end of the road is finally here.. so now this time next year, I can spend your senior year with you!"

Nathan was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement. He leaned down and captured his wife's lips. Their eyes locked and they smiled, forever was now and nothing could stop them.

The next 10 months were rough on them both, but they made it through, seeing each other once, sometimes twice a month. They spent Thanksgiving together and enjoyed winter break back in Tree Hill. Their spring breaks matched up and Lucas Peyton, Jake and Brooke as well as Nathan and Haley were all able to go to Cancun together. By the time May rolled around, everyone was excited to see Haley graduate. Nathan as well as his parents, the rest of their friends and Haley's family came out to Haley's graduation.

Nathan looked at the living room of his new apartment with Haley, just outside the Duke campus. He looked at the pictures on the table, there was a photo of him and Lucas and the rest of the Ravens from the championship game during their senior year. The next photo was this past year when he helped lead the Blue Devils to a championship. Next to it was an empty frame, which Haley said would be for this year's championship. Then he looked at the last two photos, one was a picture that Haley's parents took of them during their high school graduation and then the other one was also taken by Haley's parents. This time though at Haley's graduation.

Haley walked over to him as she saw him staring. She wrapped her arms behind him.

He turned around and gave her a tender kiss.

"I'm pregnant." She muttered and Nathan's smile only grew wider.

"I love you… both of you." He leaned in for another kiss.

--

Thank you everyone for all your support for this story. I hoped you like it. With news of the Writer's Strike nearly over, I am hoping for a full season of OTH. With such a great season 5, I hope the CW would be very wise to renew them for a season 6. I could easily see OTH going for another season, so here's hoping to that! Also thank you for everyone who responded to "Gone." I might do a story based on that, not a direct sequel but something based of it, especially something involving a season 5 setting with Deb. Thank you again and please review!


End file.
